


While you were sleeping

by eaintdarkside



Series: While you were sleeping [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>영화 '당신이 잠든 사이에'를 끼얹은 해리에그시 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"좋은 아침, 에그시."

저 대사엔 반드시라고 불러도 좋을만큼 느끼한 윙크가 따라붙는다. 에그시는 딱딱하게 굳어가는 입꼬리를 느끼며 떨떠름하게 웃어보였다. 언제나처럼 말쑥하게 차려입은 신사는 연갈색의 롱코트 차림이었는데 타이는 진녹색이었다. 잡지속에서 막 빠져나온것 같은 모습으로 중년 남자는 태연하게 이런저런 이야기를 건넸다.

"요즘 학교는 어때? 시험은 잘 봤고?"  
"뭐 그럭저럭..."  
"학점은 잘 나왔어?"  
"아직 확인전이요. 안나오면 전 죽을테고."

그렇게 말하는 와중 이곳 특산물(?)인 엄청난 바람이 플랫폼을 쓸고 지나갔다. 에그시는 얇은 자켓을 여미며 눈을 감는다.

"아오, 이 미친 바람. 이럴줄 알았으면 런던에 그냥 있는건데."

눈 앞에 그림자가 진다. 제임스가 바람이 부는 방향을 등으로 막고 선 것이다.

"그러게 지난번에 겉옷 사준달때 갔어야지. 오늘은 시간 돼?"  
"아저씨가 내 옷을 왜 사줘요?"  
"제임스라니까?"  
"...하..."

이 묘령의 남자를 알고 지낸지는 6개월. 학교가는 시간에 늘 같은 전철을 타는 제임스와 일주일에 3-4번씩 마주쳤는데 어느날 그가 떨군 손수건을 주워주며 '여기요' 라고 말했더니 화사한 얼굴로 고마워하며 신상을 털어갔다.

\- 영국인?  
\- 네, 대학때문에...  
\- 반갑군, 나도 영국에서 왔어.

그리곤 쑥 내민 손. 얼떨결에 잡았는데 놓아주지 않으려해서 곤혹스러웠다. 이어지는 '학교는 어디? 원래 살던곳은? 혼자 왔어? 전공은 뭐지? 여기서 자주 보네. 난 밀레니엄 파크 근처의 법률 사무소에서 일해. 제임스라고 해.' 등의 말을 잔뜩 쏟아내 에그시를 지각할 뻔 하게 만들었다.

옛날 생각을 하며 머리가 지끈대는 걸 느끼는데, 남자가 밤색 가죽가방을 들고 입구를 열더니 빨간 종이로 감싼 상자를 내밀었다.

"메리 크리스마스."

에그시는 당황해 마땅한 대꺼리를 찾지못해 허둥댔다.

"받아. 생각나서 산거야."  
"어... 저..."  
"내 선물은 나중에 받지. 달라는거 다 줄 수 있니?"

에그시가 눈가를 좁히자 남자는 호쾌하게 웃으며 청년의 손을 끌어다 상자를 턱 하고 올렸다.

"농담농담. 너처럼 귀여운 학생에겐 그냥 손이 가는 것 뿐이니까."

와, 그거 참 무서운 농담이네요... 속으로 읊조리며 에그시는 왠지 무겁게 느껴지는 상자를 쥐었다.  
그 와중 제임스는 주머니속의 휴대폰을 꺼냈다가 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"배터리 아웃이네. 에그시, 미안하지만 전화 한 통만 쓸 수 있을까?"

에그시가 내민 전화를 받아든 그는 누군가와 이야기하기 시작했다.

"자료 준비됐어?... 응, 그래.... 아니, 가는 길이야. 시간안에 들어갈 수 있으니 걱정마....그래? 잠깐, 적을데가..."

제임스는 미안한 표정으로 에그시에게 메모지와 펜이 있는지 손짓했다. 에그시는 가방속에서 수첩과 펜을 꺼내 남자에게 건넸다. 고맙다고 작게 속삭인 그가 다시 통화에 집중한다

"그래. 불러봐. S1024-80. 확인할게. S1024-80 맞아?... 그래.... 아니, 그거 조심하는게 좋겠어. 전에 브라운 검사 만났을 때,"

제임스는 오른편에 서 있던 에그시를 흘끗 보곤 곤란한 통화였는지 플랫폼 끝으로 걸어가기 시작했다. 어차피 다음 차가 오기까지 3분정도 시간이 있어 괜찮았다.  
그제서야 손에 쥐어진 상자를 본다. 뭘까? 흔든다. 가벼웠다. 문득 한 달 전 비오는 날 '나랑 사귈래?' 하고 지나가는 것처럼 말했던 남자가 생각났다. 에그시는 짧게 숨을 내쉬었다. 제임스는 다정하고 좋은 사람이었지만 결정적으로 연애 대상으론 보이진 않았다. 그냥 아저씨지.

생각에 잠겨있는데 웅성웅성, 사람들이 시끄러워졌다. 생각없이 고개를 돌린 에그시는 저 편에서 강도 세 명에게 둘러싸인 제임스를 발견했다. 남자는 가방을 채가려는 녀석을 발로 멋지게 걷어차곤 급히 에그시의 핸드폰과 수첩을 안주머니에 넣고 주먹을 휘둘렀다.

"맙소사..."

외견도 그럴듯한 남자가 싸움도 꽤 했다. 두 명이 나가떨어지고 마지막 녀석이 남았는데, 화가 났는지 고함을 지르며 제임스를 향해 덤벼들었다. 설마 플랫폼에서 카미카제 전법을 쓸거라 생각하지 못한 제임스는 남자에게 떠밀려 아래로 떨어졌다. 놀란 에그시가 달려갔다. 그 와중 쓰러졌던 강도 두 명이 어기적거리며 일어나 도망갔고, 철로로 떨어진 녀석도 재빨리 올라와 뛰었다. 제임스가 보이지 않아 플랫폼 끝까지 달려간 청년은 철로에 쓰러져 깨어나지 못하는 중년 남자를 보고 놀라 아래로 뛰어내렸다.

"제임스! 제임스 정신차려요!"

어깨를 흔들며 소리친다.

"제임스!"

깨어날 기미가 보이지 않는것에 손을 뻗어 뒷머리에 댄다. 뜨끈한 무언가가 흐르고 있었다. 청년은 피가 쑥 빠져나가는 듯한 공포감에 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 남자의 상체를 끌어안았다. 순간이었다. 빠앙-! 하는 소리와 함께 저 편에서 기차가 달려오는게 보였다. 오 갓, 오늘 크리스마스 아니었어? 고민할 시간은 없었다. 에그시는 제임스의 코트를 꽉 붙들고 플랫폼 아래로 힘껏 몸을 굴렸다.

 

 

여기저기서 울리는 전화벨 소리, 급히 달려가는 간호사들과 의사들. 바삐 움직이는 이동식 침대. 경찰, 소방관, 울고 있는 여자와 남자. 에그시는 얼떨결에 구급대원의 손에 이끌려 시카고 메모리얼 병원으로 끌려왔다. 사실 여기까지 올 생각은 없었지만 현장에 있던 증인이었고, 에그시가 제임스가 지인관계라는걸 안 경찰이 그를 참고인으로 지정한 것이다. 다급한 발소리 여러개가 울리고 에그시는 오른편의 응급실 문이 열리며 제임스의 침상이 들어가는 걸 발견했다. 앰뷸런스 안에서 구급대원은 '생명엔 지장이 없다'고 말했다. 문제는 생명에만 지장이 없다는 거였다. 머리를 세게 부딪힌 남자는 도통 깨어날줄을 몰랐다.

왼쪽에서 울음소리가 들렸다. '내 약혼자란 말이예요... 엉엉, 마이크...' 마이크? 순간 청년이 머리를 싸쥐었다. 알바하러 가는 길이었지! 그가 일하는 곳의 사장 이름이 마이크였다. (물론 그는 약혼녀가 아닌 아내가 있었고, 알기론 결혼 15년 차였다.) 시간을 확인하려 주머니에 손을 넣은 순간 에그시는 휴대전화가 제임스에게 가 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 막 응급실에서 나온 의사를 붙들고 질문했다.

"저기, 제가 좀 급해서 그러는데요. 방금 응급실 들어간 환자 옷 속에 제 휴대폰이 있는데..."  
"가족이신가요?"  
"어...아뇨, 그건 아닌데,"  
"환자의 소지품은 다른분께 드릴수가 없어요. 죄송합니다."

젊은 의사는 건조하게 사과하고 자리를 떳다. 망했다. 그는 사장의 전화번호를 몰랐다. 친구에게 물어보자니 친구 전화번호도 모른다. 휴대폰에 저장되어 있으니 외울 이유가 없었으니까. 에그시는 발을 동동 구르다 문득 '약혼자'라는 단어를 떠올렸다. 그래, 미안하지만 하루만 속이자. 제임스도 그 동안 나 어떻게 해보려고 했었으니, 나중에 이 일로 그렇게 원망하진 않겠지. 일단 일을 해야 밥을 먹을거 아냐? 생각해보니 남자가 빌려갔던 수첩 안쪽엔 이번주에 식비로 쓰려고 꼬깃꼬깃 접어둔 비상금도 있었다. 이렇게 된 이상 방법이 없었다.

에그시는 최대한 불안한 표정을 가장했고, 인포데스크에 다가갔다.

"죄송하지만, 방금 응급실에 들어간 제임스가 제 약혼잔데요..."

데스크에 앉아있던 간호사의 표정이 눈에 띄게 달라졌다. 그녀는 갑자기 모든것을 이해한다는 듯한 얼굴이 되었고 동정심 어린 시선으로 고개를 끄덕였다.

"오, 뭘 도와드릴까요."  
"제임스의 겉옷 안쪽에 제 휴대전화가 있는데..."  
"소지품이요. 잠시만요...."

그녀는 모니터로 뭔갈 확인하더니 말을 이었다.

"곧 ICU로 옮겨지겠는데요. 지금 물품을 수령하시는 건 어렵겠어요. 30분 정도만 더 기다려주실래요?"  
"네, 감사합니다."

 

 

30분 후, 간호사가 에그시에게 다가와 자, 이쪽으로 오세요. 하고 친절히 이야기했다. 에그시는 알바 시간을 이미 놓쳐 안절부절하던 차였기 때문에 급히 그녀의 뒤를 쫓았다. 아마 물품 보관실로 가는 걸테지. 불안하게 손가락을 꼬고 있는데 한 층 올라간 그녀는 ICU 앞에 섰고, 안쪽을 가리켰다.

"아직 깨어나지 못하셨지만 다행히 뇌파나 바이탈은 정상이예요."

아니, 내 핸드폰... 그녀를 향해 울상 지어보였지만 선량한 간호사는 약혼자를 걱정하는 마음에 그랬다 생각했는지 청년의 어깨를 부드럽게 두드려주었다. 그리곤 들어가보라는 듯 눈을 반짝이며 바라본다. 에그시는 평범한 약혼자가 할 법한 행동을 하기위해 어정쩡한 자세로 ICU 안으로 들어갔다. 뒤돌아보자 간호사는 손가락을 살랑살랑 흔들어주곤 다른 곳으로 자리를 비켜주었다. 절로 한숨이 나왔다.

에그시는 침대에 누워 가만히 숨만 쉬고 있는 제임스를 바라봤다. 비록 애정이 있는 관계는 아니지만, 늘 밝은 모습만 보다가 이런 모습을 보니 안타까워진다. 그는 침상 옆의 의자에 조용히 앉았다. 병실엔 규칙적으로 울리는 삐, 삐 소리와 산소호흡기에 연결된 낮은 숨소리만이 들렸다.

"음... 저예요, 에그시."

대답은 없다. 당연한 사실이지만 왠지 기분이 울적해진다.생각해보니 제임스의 침울한 표정이나 우울한 얼굴은 본 적이 없었다. 그는 늘 웃는 낯이었다. 환하게 미소지으며 인사했고, 짖궃은 농담을 던지며 윙크했었다. 이런 기운없는, 무표정이 아니었다. 링거 바늘이 꽂힌 큰 손이 침대 위에 올라와있다. 아파보인다.

"의사가..."

에그시는 쓰게 웃었다.

"뭐랬더라... 응, 당신은 완전히 정상이래요. 다 괜찮대요. 그냥 혼수상태일뿐. 시간이 지나면 깨어난다니까, 뻐킹 어서 일어나서 날 괴롭히라구요."

청년은 숨을 내쉬며 의자에 등을 기댔다.

"이게 무슨 바보같은 일이래요. 당신 덕분에 난 알바도 못가고, 휴대폰도 못 쓰고, 비상금도 사라지고, 심지어 우린 약혼한 사이가 되어버렸다구요. 약혼이라니! 망할."

에그시는 피로한 듯 눈을 부볐다.

"별거 아니라니까 금방 일어날 수 있을거예요. 다 괜찮..."

순간 복도 저 편에서 낮은 목소리와 함께 무거운 굽소리가 들려왔다.

"...된겁니까?"  
"강도를 만나 철로 아래로 떨어졌다고 하더군요."  
"상태는 어떻습니까?"  
"다행히 수치 자체는 정상이예요. 일단 혼수상태지만 두고 보려합니다. 약혼자분이 아니었으면 큰일날 뻔했죠."  
"약혼자라니요?"

목소리가 가까워지고 ICU안으로 들어온 의사가 에그시를 가리키며 이야기했다.

"이 분이요."

젠장, 가족을 만나면 안되는데! 에그시는 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 나중에 제임스에게 사과하고 한 턱 쏘지 않으면 안되게 생겼다. 그는 급히 자켓을 챙겨들며 의사 곁에 선 키 큰 남자를 바라봤고, 그 자리에서 돌이 되버리고 말았다. 낮고, 어딘지 불쾌감이 섞인 목소리가 그를 호명했다.

"...언윈군?"

녹색 눈동자가 의사와 남자를 반갈아 쳐다보며 어색한 미소를 띄었다. 청년의 굳은 성대가 억지로 소리를 쥐어짰다.

"어, 안...녕하세요, 하트 교수님?"  
"제임스의 약혼자가 자네인가?"

딱딱한 질문에 에그시가 허둥댔다.

"아, 그러니까 그게..."

에그시의 머릿속에 해리 하트의 전적이 주마등처럼 지나갔다. 그는 유능했지만 까다롭고 딱딱한 남자였다. 가장 싫어하는 것은 학생들이 그에게 거짓말 하는 것으로, 나중에 밝혀지면 재수강도 할 수 없게 가차없이 D-를 주곤 했다. 때문에 에그시는 알아서 남자의 수업에선 얌전히 지냈었다. 돈이 없어 장학금에 기대살고 있는데 잘못 찍혔다간 장학금이 문제가 아니고 학교 자체를 못 다닐 위기에 처할수도 있기 때문이다.

얼굴이 하얗게 질려 말도 못 꺼내는 청년을 위해 옆에 서 있던 의사가 조심스레 끼어들었다.

"말씀중에 죄송하지만, 이 청년이 아니었다면 환자분은 정말 위험했을 겁니다. 기차가 달려오는데도 용감히 철로로 뛰어내려가 구했으니까요."

해리의 복잡한 심경이 담긴 시선을 마주하곤, 의사는 그럼 천천히 대화 나누시라고 하고 조용히 자리를 비켜주었다. 두 사람만 남은 ICU는 침묵에 휩싸였다. 에그시는 손바닥에 땀이 배이기 시작해 주먹을 꾹 쥐고 가만히 입을 다물고 있었다. 왜 하필이면. 왜 하필이면 그 많은 사람들 중 해리 하트란 말인가.

일단 어떻게든 도망가야겠다는 생각에 에그시가 조심스레 입을 열었다.

"교수님 죄송한데 제가 지금 좀 급히 가야 할 곳이 있어서요..."  
"그래?"

슬쩍 고개를 들자 오만한 시선이 자신을 내려다보고 있었다. 바닥에 쭈그러드는 기분. 에그시는 있는 힘껏 예의바른 미소를 지어보였다.

"네, 그래서... 먼저 가볼게요."  
"그럼 같이 가지."

해리 하트는 손에 코트를 든 채 문 옆에 서서 에그시를 바라봤다. 등줄기에 한기가 지나간다. 뻐킹. 뻐킹 해리 하트! 에그시는 관절이 덜그럭거리는 기분으로 ICU 바깥으로 나왔다. 오늘 휴대폰과 비상금을 챙기는 건 일단 틀렸다. 아, 내가 뭣 때문에 이 생쇼를 했는데. 속으로 피눈물을 흘리며 에그시는 지하철을 타고 늦게라도 아르바이트 가게로 가야겠다고 생각했다. 상황 설명이라도 해야 다음에 자리가 나면 받을 수 있을테니까.

계단을 내려가는데 앞에 선 남자가 이야기했다.

"딱딱하게 대해서 미안했네, 언윈군."

교수의 넓은 등이 천천히 아래층을 향한다.

"어, 아뇨, 괜찮아요."

1층에 도착해 출구로 향하던 남자가 몸을 틀어 에그시를 향했다. 그는 눈커풀을 몇번 깜빡이더니 차분한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"제임스를 구해줘서 고마워. 설명이 부족해서 첨언하네만, 나는 제임스의 사촌이고, 가족은 모두 런던에 있네. 미국에 와 있는 혈육은 우리 둘이 유일하지. 근데, 제임스는 약혼자에 대한 이야긴 나한테 전혀 안했거든. 그래서 의사를 통해 그 이야기를 들었을 때..."

해리는 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

"...아니야. 여튼 축하해. 그리고, 제임스를 잘 부탁하네. 실은 경찰에게 연락받았을 땐 오헤어 공항으로 가는 길이었어."  
"런던으로 가시는 길이었나요?"  
"그랬지. 시간은 지났군."

멋진 손목 시계를 확인한 남자는 숨을 내쉬었다.

"가서 티켓을 바꾸고 늦은 비행기로 가던지 해야겠어."

네! 제발! 가주세요! 속으로 쌍수를 들며 외쳤지만 겉으론 평온하게 대꾸한다.

"안전한 여행 되세요, 하트 교수님."  
"그래서 말인데, 당분간 제임스를 돌봐줄 수 있겠나?"  
"오, 물론이죠. 제임스는 제가 매일 돌볼테니까 그런 걱정은 마시구요."

즉답에 해리는 미묘한 시선을 청년에게 던졌다. 그리곤 그 얇은 입술을 다물고 고개를 끄덕해보였다.

"그럼 부탁하네."  
"들어가세요, 교수님!"

그 긴 다리를 놀려 멋지게 주차장으로 사라지는 남자의 뒷모습을 보던 에그시는 손목시계를 체크했다. 망할, 4시간이나 늦었어!! 에그시는 전속력으로 역을 향해 달리기 시작했다. 1분도 더 지체할 수 없었다.


	2. Chapter 2

허리를 폈을 때 시간은 12시에 가까워져 있었다. 뻐킹 크리스마스. 뻐킹 홀리데이. 주방에서 남은 설겆이를 마치고 쪼글쪼글 주름진 손을 물 속에서 뺀다. 처량하다. 누군 화려한 홀에서 사랑하는 사람들과 맛있는 식사를 하고, 누구는 가족 얼굴도 구경 못한 채 주방 구석에서 구정물 속에 손 담그고 있고. 심지어 저녁도 못 먹어서 에그시는 식은 빵조각을 입안에 넣고 우물대며 일해야했다.

"어이, 에그시. 다 끝났냐?"  
"네네~ 갑니다~"

제임스의 사고로 4시간 반이나 지각한 가게의 사장은 헐떡이며 들어온 에그시를 기가막힌듯 바라봤지만 워낙 바빠 일손이 부족했기 때문에 기꺼이 그를 부려주었다. 가장 힘든 일로. 어찌되었든 그는 근무시간 만큼의 돈을 받을 수 있었다. 기대했던 만큼은 아니지만.

에그시는 흰 봉투에 든 돈을 받고 미안한 듯 웃었다. 마이크가 이야기한다.

"핸드폰 어서 찾고, 다음엔 이런 일 없어야 한다. 오케이?"  
"어휴 물론이죠. 저도 이런일 처음이라 숨넘어가는줄 알았거든요. 또 일손 필요하면 연락주세요. 휴대폰은 바로 찾아둘테니까."  
"좋아. 고생했다, 들어가."  
"고마워요, 마이크."

문 바깥으로 나왔을 땐 딱 막차 한대만을 남겨둔 시간이었다. 에그시는 봉투속의 돈을 세고 옅게 한숨쉬었다. 부족했다.

내일이 집세 내는 날인데 돈이 부족했다. 무리해서 영국으로 데이지와 엄마의 크리스마스 선물을 보낸게 한 방 했던 것 같다. 그래도 일년에 한 번 있는 날인데, 좋은 걸 보내주고 싶었다. 그건 절대 후회하지 않는다. 후회라면 병원에서 휴대전화와 돈을 찾고 효과적으로 도망가지 못한 점이겠지. 청년은 인상을 팍 찌푸린다.

택시를 탈 엄두는 못내고, 병원으로 가서 돈을 찾아 내일 아침 첫차를 타고 집으로 가던가 아니면 그냥 집으로 가서 일단 자고 집주인에게 일단 부족한 만큼의 돈을 주거나... 에그시는 고개를 저으며 정류장으로 향했다. 그가 사는 건물의 집주인은 좋은 사람이었다. 세를 부족하게 줘 곤란하게 만들고 싶지 않았다. 에그시는 병원으로 향하는 버스 정류장에 섰다. 병원은 24시간 돌아가니까 직원에게 부탁해 휴대폰과 수첩을 받아야겠다고 생각한다. 그리고 의자에서 좀 졸고- 그 정도면 어떻게든 되겠지.

 

새벽 1시. 시카고 메모리얼에 도착한 에그시는 조용한 내부로 들어갔다. 사용하지 않는 복도는 불을 꺼두어 어둡다. 그는 오후에 갔던 길을 되짚으며 계단을 올랐다. 2층은 군데군데 불을 꺼두어 안쪽이 잘 보이지 않았다. 그래도 인포데스크엔 직원이 있겠지. 하고 생각하며 홀로 들어가는데 저 편 ICU에 사람 그림자가 보였다. 에그시는 손목 시계를 확인한다. 새벽 1시 14분. 이 시간에 누가 온거야? 돌아갈까 싶었지만 순수한 호기심에 살짝 근처로 다가간다. 입구 근처에 가자 낮은 목소리가 들려왔다.

"...가니 이미 좌석이 없더군. 비지니스도, 일등석도 모두 만석이라는거야. 대기로 돌려놓고 기다렸지만 밤 비행기까지 모두 순서가 돌아오지 않았네. 그래서 그냥 돌아왔어."

에그시는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 망할. 해리 하트였다. 나 오늘 운 최악이구나. 근데 제임스 깨어났나? 궁금했지만 걸리지 않고 도망가려면 지금뿐이었다. 에그시는 조용히 몸을 물렸다. 순간 안 쪽에서 말 소리가 이어졌다.

"솔직히 네겐 실망이었다... 언윈 군 말일세."

갑자기 튀어나온 자신의 이름에 멈춰선다. 그는 들으면 안된다는 걸 알면서도 참지 못하고 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다.

"재혼한 아내야 그렇다 쳐도, 아이들은 내게 연락도 하지 않아. 실제로 얼굴을 마주하면 불편해하는 기색이 역력하지. 부모님은 돌아가셨고, 런던의 집에 가도 나 혼자 뿐이고. 남은 혈육은 친척 뿐이야. 그나마 난..."

해리는 잠시 말을 멈췄다가 이었다. 가라앉은, 긁히는 듯한 소리가 흘러나온다.

"...난 자넬 가까이 여겼어. 비록... 그래. 난 사람들과 친밀하게 지내는 타입이 아니지. 나도 알아. 하지만 우린 사촌지간이고, 먼 타국에서 유일하게 지근거리에 사는 혈육이 아닌가. 그런데 어떻게 약혼처럼 중요한 대소사를 내게 알리지 않을 수 있는지."

들려있던 에그시의 손이 가만히 아래를 향해 떨어졌다. 제임스가 깨어난게 아니었다. 그는 혼수상태의 사촌에게 듣지 못할 이야기를 하고 있는 거였다.

"자네마저 날 타인처럼 여긴다고 생각한 순간... 제임스."

남자의 허탈한 웃음소리가 들려왔다.

"혼자가 된 기분이었어."

아니라고 해야 했다. 그게 아니라고. 사실이 아니라고. 하지만 에그시는 어떻게도 할 수 없었다. 진실을 밝힌 순간 그와 제임스의 관계는 회복되겠지만 자신은 어쩌면 좋단 말인가. 제임스가 깨어나면 잘 설명해야겠다. 아니면 대충 얼버무려서 파혼했다고 하던가, 아아 이걸 어떻게 해야하지!? 머리를 싸쥐는데 의자가 뒤로 밀리는 소리가 들렸다. 머리칼이 쭈뼛 서는 느낌에 재빨리 몸을 물리려 했지만 너무 늦고 말았다. 지친 표정으로 ICU에서 나온 해리 하트가 문 옆에 서 있던 에그시를 발견한 것이다.

"..."

단단한 시선이 에그시를 쏘아봤다. 아니, 노려봤다. 아니 그냥 응시인가. 청년은 손발이 차게 식는 느낌에 마치 고양이 앞의 쥐가 된 기분으로 그를 바라봤다. 하지만 이대로 가만 있을수도 없어서 나오지 않는 목소리를 억지로 쥐어짜 이야기했다.

"어... 그러니까... 못 들었어요."

말도 안돼, 못 들었으면 이렇게 도둑놈처럼 하고 있지도 않았겠지! 에그시는 아이고, 하는 기분으로 눈을 꾹 감고 고개를 푹 수그렸다.

"죄송합니다. 들었어요..."

대꾸가 없다. 청년은 급히 말을 이었다.

"그게, 이 시간에 누가 와있나 싶어서... 왔더니 교수님이 계셔서요. 그래서..."  
"매너 없군."

입이 열개라도 할 말이 없다. 에그시는 양 손을 맞잡은 채 기어들어가는 목소리로 사과했다.

"죄송합니다..."

바닥에 단단히 디디고 선 검은 정장 구두는 움직일 생각을 하지 않았다. 죽었다. 는 단어 수천개가 뇌 속을 헤집고 돌아다녔다. 윗쪽에서 가벼운 한숨 소리가 들린다. 조심스레 시선을 든다. 남자의 눈동자는 다행히 좀 누그러져 있었다.

"이 늦은 시간에 왜 왔지?"  
"아르바이트 하고 왔어요..."  
"아르바이트..."

에그시의 대답을 되뇌이던 남자가 눈가를 좁혔다.

"크리스마스에 아르바이트를? 왜 가족을 만나러 가지 않고?"  
"그게,"

에그시가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"가족은 다 런던에 있어서요. 비행기표 비싸니까, 그냥 선물만 보내요."  
"제임스에게 이야기했다면 그가 보내줬을텐데. 함께 가자고 할 법도 하고."

그렇긴 하다. 약혼자가 아니라해도 제임스에게 이야기했다면- 어쩌면 티켓을 구해줬을지도 모른다. 물론 함께 가진 않았겠지만. 하지만 그런 도움은 받고싶지 않았다.

"제가 제 가족 보러가는데 왜 제임스의 도움을 받아요. 그건 제 힘으로 할 문제고 다른 사람에게 돈 받아서 움직이고 싶진 않았어요."  
"하지만 네 가족은 제임스의 가족이기도 하잖니."

에그시는 속으로 머리를 싸쥐었다. 아뇨, 그렇지 않아요 교수님. 절대로요.

"하하, 뭐... 일단 별로..."

해리 하트는 손을 들어 시계를 보고 청년에게 이야기했다.

"늦었으니 데려다주지. 자네 집은 어딘가?"  
"어, 아뇨. 전 제임스 조금 더 보다 갈게요."  
"할 이야기도 있으니까. 여긴 내일이나 모레도 올 수 있을테니 가지."

딱 자르는 목소리에 에그시는 군말 없이 남자의 뒤를 따랐다. 어떻게 뭐 더 거절하고 자시고 할 것도 없었다. 당연히 따를 걸 알았다는 듯 말하는 남자에게 할 변명같은 건 없다. 에그시는 엘리베이터를 향하는 남자의 넓은 등을 보며 소리나지 않게 한숨쉬었다. 새벽이라 사람이 없었기 때문에 금방 문이 열린다. 긴 손가락이 지하를 누른다. 그 와중 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 에그시는 마치 죄인이라도 된 기분으로 울적히 뒤를 따랐다.

 

  
도로엔 차가 없었다. 바람이 심하게 불고 있어 가로수가 이리저리 휘청였다. 에그시는 멍하니 주황색 가로등 사이사이로 흔들리는 나뭇가지들을 보고 있었다.

"어차피 자네도 가족이 될테고, 아까 듣기도 했고. 제대로 알아두는 것도 나쁘진 않겠지."

왼편에서 차분한 목소리가 들렸다. 에그시는 슬쩍 고개를 돌려 남자를 바라봤다. 가로등 불빛이 남자의 얼굴에 긴 음영을 그린다. 검은 뿔테 너머 눈동자는 길건너 저 편을 응시하고 있었다. 피로했는지 두어번 눈을 깜빡인다.

"어제 오후에 설명했듯 제임스와 나는 사촌지간이야. 미국에 나와있는 유일한 혈육이고."

신호에 걸려 남자는 브레이크를 부드럽게 밟았다. 해리는 신호등을 응시하며 차분히 말을 이었다.

"제임스는 미혼. 난 결혼했었지만 이혼했네. 내 아내와 아이들은 일에만 몰두하는 날 못견뎌했거든. 사실 그들은 잘못한게 없어. 가정에 무심했던 내 탓이 컸지."

흘러내린 앞머리를 쓸어올린다.

"이혼 후 연락이 완전히 끊겼어. 몇 번 아이들이 보고 싶어 자리를 만들었지만 내겐 말도 꺼내려하지 않더군. 난 완전히 타인이었지. 그제서야 내겐 더 이상 가족이 없다는 걸 깨달은거야. 그래서 미국으로 건너왔네."

해리는 그 때를 회상하듯 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였고, 얇은 입술을 꾹 문채 창 밖을 응시했다. 그리곤 숨을 깊이 들이마시고, 다시 말을 이었다.

"제임스는 내게 유일한 혈육이야. 그래서 표현은 제대로 못했지만, 가까이 여기고 있었지. 근데 그 유일한 혈육이 내게 약혼 소식을 알리지 않은거야. 마치 내가 남인 것처럼."

갈색 눈동자가 에그시에게 맞춰졌다.

"내가 얼마나 실망했을지 감이 오나?"

청년의 머릿속에 가라앉은- 슬펐던 목소리가 떠올랐다.

\- 자네마저 날 타인처럼 여긴다고 생각한 순간... 제임스.  
\- 혼자가 된 기분이었어.

"실은 런던엔 전 부인과 아이들을 만나러 가볼까 하고 가려 했던거였네. 너무 오래 타국 생활을 했더니 몸도 마음도 지쳤거든. 근데 제임스는 혼수상태에 빠지고, 심지어 나 몰래 약혼식을 올렸고."

신호를 받아 남자가 부드럽게 차량을 가속시켰다. 해리가 씁쓸하게 웃었다.

"모처럼 어렵게 결심했던 런던행은 비행기 시간을 놓쳤고."

해리는 잠시 침묵했고, 느리게 이야기했다.

"자리를 구할 수 없었어. 대기로 넣었지만 좌석이 모두 만석이었지. 마치 누군가가 내게 '그곳에 네 자리는 없다'고 말하는 기분이었네."

남자는 깊이 숨을 내쉬곤 등받이에 상체를 깊이 기댔다. 가만히 눈치를 보던 에그시는 어렵게 입을 열었다. 지금으로선 이 방법이 최선일 것 같았다.

"그... 약혼은 저희도 좀 급히 한거라 주변 어디에도 알리지 않았어요. 하트 교수님. 교수님만 모르시는게 아니예요. 그리고 이왕 말 나온김에... 약혼건은 가족들에겐 아직 알리지 말아주세요."

해리의 의아한 시선이 닿는다. 에그시는 어정쩡하게 웃었다.

"가족에게 알리지 말라니, 이유가 뭐지?"  
"그...러니까 아직..."

에그시가 양 손을 엉망으로 뒤흔들었다.

"아직 마음의 준비가..."  
"하,"

해리 하트는 어이없다는 듯 탄성을 내뱉었다.

"마음의 준비라니. 너희가 무슨 20대 초반, 아. 그렇구나. 자네는 아직 20대 초반이었지."  
"아하하..."

해리는 전체적인 상황이 이해가는 듯, 고개를 천천히 끄덕였다. 어딘지 편안해진 목소리가 흘러나온다.

"아무에게도 알리지 않는 약혼식이라니. 생각도 못했군."

중년의 교수는 옅게 웃었다.

"내 생각이 짧았어. 미안하네, 언윈군. 자네에게 괜한 짜증을 부렸어."  
"괜찮아요, 교수님. 오해하실만한 상황이었는걸요."

(거짓으로 꾸민) 해명을 듣고 한결 마음이 편해졌는지 인상이 부드럽게 펴진 해리는 매끄럽게 차를 오른쪽으로 꺾으며 이야기했다.

"에그시라고 불러도 될까? 이제 가족이 될텐데."  
"물론이죠 교수님. 편하게 하세요."  
"자네도 편히 불러주게. 해리라고 불러도 좋아."

그리고 싱긋 웃는다. 에그시는 순간 남자의 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 늘상 피로하고 딱딱한 얼굴만 봐왔었는데, 저런 얼굴을 할 줄은 꿈에도 생각하지 못한 탓이다. 어둠속에서 해리의 얼굴에 떨어진 주황색 빛이 점점이 흩어진다. 에그시는 말없이 그 몽환적인 그림을 계속 바라봤다. 슬적 올라간 입꼬리가 정말 인상적이었다.

 

집에 들어와 침대위에 앉고, 한참이 지나고 나서야 에그시는 자신이 병원에서 휴대폰과 수첩을 가져오지 못한 걸 깨달았다. 이쯤되면 대학생활을 하며 높은 성적을 유지하고 있는 것이 가히 기적에 가까운 일이라는 걸 깨닫게 된다. 이렇게 바보였었나. 한 번도 아니고 두 번이나.

에그시는 모자란 집세를 머릿속으로 계산했다. 적은 돈이긴 했지만 일단 폐를 끼치게 되었다. 숨을 깊이 내쉬며 침대에 무거운 몸을 묻는다. 일단 부족한만큼 드리고, 병원에 다시 가자. 거기서 가져온 돈을 저녁에 드리면 괜찮을거야.

청년은 피곤한 눈커풀을 닫았다. 정신은 빠르게 어둠속으로 침잠해 들어갔다.


	3. Chapter 3

아침 나절 방문을 두드린 집주인에게 엉망진창인 모습으로 '죄송한데 저녁에 부족금을 드리겠다'며 집세 봉투를 내밀자 배가 불룩 튀어나온 남자는 씩 웃으면서 천천히 주라고 이야기하곤 내려갔다.

에그시는 까치집을 머리위에 얹고 멍하니 테이블을 내려다봤다. 냉장고에 들어있는 음식이라곤 우유 한 팩이 전부였고, 그것과 곁들여 먹을 수 있는건 얼마 남지 않은 씨리얼과 오레오 한 곽 정도다. 청년은 뻑뻑한 눈을 꾹꾹 누르면서 조촐한 아침상을 차렸다. 가벼운 플라스틱 그릇에 씨리얼을 붓고 찬 우유를 절반만 넣었다. 언제쯤 배불리 우유를 마셔보려나. 내 키가 안 크는 건 이 빌어먹을 가난때문이라고 따위를 속으로 중얼거린다,

딱딱한 의자에 앉아 우유와 씨리얼의 조합물을 입안에 밀어넣고 있는데 침대 옆에 기댄 가방이 보였다. 가방 입구는 반즘 열려있고, 빨간 모서리가 삐죽 튀어나와 있었다. 에그시는 씨리얼을 입안 하나 가득 물고 우적거리며 가방앞으로 다가갔다. 이게 뭐지?

손끝에 잡힌 건 부드러운 재질의 포장지였다. 손바닥 위에 놓이는 가벼운 상자. 그제서야 청년은 이 모든 일의 원흉이었던 그 날을 선명히 떠올렸다. 제임스. 크리스마스 선물. 아... 병원에 누워서도 자신을 놀래키는덴 선수라고 생각하며 에그시는 상자를 멍하니 내려다봤다. 뭘까. 너무 비싼건 아니면 좋겠는데.

테이블 앞으로 돌아와 주저앉으며 청년은 포장지를 조심스레 뜯었다. 탁, 탁 하는 소리와 함께 셀로판 테이프가 떨어지고, 윤기나는 까만 상자가 드러났다. 누구라도 알법한 유명 메이커가 떡하니 찍혀있는 것에 에그시는 얼굴을 슬쩍 일그러트렸다. 망할, 이러지마요 제임스. 난 이렇게 돌려줄수가 없다고.

상자를 열어보니 멋진 가죽장갑이 들어있었다. 안쪽에 부드러운 털이 있는. 정말 필요한 거였다. 한 겨울의 칼바람이 정신없어 몰아치는데도 장갑이 없어서 늘 주머니에 손을 꽂고 다녔으니까. 에그시는 그것을 꺼내 왼손에 끼워보았다. 딱 맞는다. 가슴께가 간질간질해진다. 청년은 기분 좋게 웃었다. 아무래도, 보답 선물을 사러 나가야 할 것 같았다.

 

아침나절 병원에 들러 익숙한 걸음걸이로 ICU에 들어간다. 제임스는 여전히 잠든채였다. 에그시는 침대곁의 의자에 앉아 나즉히 말을 걸었다.

"제임스. 저예요, 에그시."

침대 시트를 손가락으로 퉁기며 말을 고른다.

"음, 지난 번에 준 크리스마스 선물이요. 오늘 아침에 봤지 뭐예요. 정말 뻐킹하게 멋졌어요."

청년은 입가를 당긴 채 시선을 떨궜다. 커다란 손등엔 여전히 링거 바늘이 꽂혀있었다. 늘 자신에게 친절했던 남자를 생각한다. 보답해 줄 수 없었던 갑갑함도. 헤프닝이지만 약혼자로서 앉아있는 지금, 에그시는 여전히 제임스에게 두근대는 호감은 느낄 수 없었다. 그것에 옅은 안타까움을 깨닫는다.

"덕분에 올 겨울 따뜻이 보내겠어요. 고마워요."

가만히 감겨있는 눈. 긴 속눈썹. 옅은 머리색. 잠들어있는 와중에도 남자의 머리칼은 완벽히 정돈되어 있었다. 에그시는 쓰게 웃었다.

"아, 그리고 나 사고쳤어요. 뭐 이런저런 사정때문에. 그러니 빨리 일어나요. 우리 이거 해결해야 한다구요."

이렇게 말하면 제임스는 뭐라고 할까? 아마 호탕하게 웃으며 귀여운 장난을 쳤구나? 하고 말할테다. 그리곤 시원시원하게 해리를 불러 '아 그거 그만두기로 했어.' 라고 말하겠지. 그렇게 모든게 해결 될 것이다. 제임스만 깨어나면.

"미스터 하트?"

헉, 하는 기분에 뒤를 돌아본다. 상자를 들고 있는 병원 직원이 그를 보곤 씩 웃는다. 그리곤 에그시의 곁에 그것을 내려놓았다.

"부군의 소지품이예요. 요청하셨었다면서요?"  
"전 빌어먹을 미스터 하트가 아닌데요?!"  
"아, 맞다. 약혼자셨죠?"

그리곤 찡긋, 하고 윙크하곤 발걸음도 가볍게 병실 바깥으로 사라졌다. 에그시는 숨을 내뱉었다. 직원으로부터 '미스터 하트'라는 말을 들은 순간 어이없게도 머릿속에 해리 하트가 떠오른 탓이다. 제임스를 하트라는 성으로 부를 일은 거의 없었다. 늘 이름으로 불렀으니까. 그러고보니 너무 이름만 불러서 성을 까먹고 있었다. 덕분에 그 해리 하트의 친척일거라고는 꿈에도 생각을 못했지.

그리곤 호명당했을 때 떠오른 기이한 망상을 재빨리 발로 밟아 꺼버렸다. 그건 말도 안되는 거였으니까. 청년은 미간을 찌푸리며 어금니를 물었다. 에그시는 그 순간 해리 하트의 연인인 자신을 떠올리고 있었던 것이다.

 

수첩과 핸드폰만 챙긴 에그시는 제임스의 소지품을 다시 보관실에 맡겼다. 나중에 찾으러 올게요, 지금은 좀 바빠서. 하고 어줍잖은 핑계를 댔다. 사실은 가져다 둘 곳이 없어서다. 제임스의 집은 모르고, 해리에게 말하자니 이상하게 생각할테니까. 약혼까지 하고 집을 모른다는게 말이 되니? 하고 물을 것 같았다. 네, 말이 된답니다. 정말 약혼한게 아니거든요.

청년은 규모가 큰 문구점으로 발길을 돌렸다. 늦은 크리스마스 선물을 사기 위해서다. 1시간을 둘러보아도 마땅한 것이 보이지 않았다. 교수 해리 하트나, 법률 사무소에서 일하는 제임스 하트가 사용하는 개인적인 물건들은 모두 값나가는 것들이었고, 에그시가 선물로 구입할 수 있는 범위를 가뿐히 뛰어넘었다.

결국 에그시는 파커 볼펜 두 자루를 구입했다. 그렇게 심하게 비싸지도 않고, 질이 떨어지지도 않았으니까. 그 사람들이라면 수트 포켓에 꽂아두고 쓰는게 아닌, 책상 위 연필통에 들어간 다양한 종류의 볼펜 중 하나가 되겠지만 아예 안주는 것보단 낫지 않겠냐고 자위한다.

흰색과 금색이 섞인 포장지에 싸인 그것은 너무 작고 볼품없어 보여 에그시는 불안감을 느꼈지만 점원이 금박이 붙은 흰 조화를 붙여주자 생각보다 그럴듯해져서 청년은 환하게 웃으며 지폐를 내밀었다. 작은 상자 두개를 가방에 넣고 나오며 이번주 식비의 절반이 사라졌고, 이대로라면 상점에서 1+1으로 파는 유통기한 임박 물품이 아닌 이상 살 수 없겠다는데 생각이 미쳤지만 해리의 웃는 낯을 생각한 순간 그런 고민같은 건 아무것도 아닌 것이 되어버렸다.

에그시는 차가운 바람이 부는 거리를 걸으며 자신이 선물을 사러 오게 된 계기가 본디 제임스였고, 해리 하트가 아니었다는 걸 깨닫지 못하고 있었다. 짧은 시간안에 벌어진 갑작스런 일들 때문에 에그시는 평소라면 자문자답했을 것들을 무시하는 실수를 범하고 있었다.

그는 제임스가 그의 바운더리 안으로 들어오려 했을 때 '나는 그를 연애 대상으로 보고 있을까?' 하고 질문했고, 즉시 '아니'라는 답을 얻었었다. 에그시는 같은 질문을 해리 하트에게도 적용시켰어야 했다. 그랬다면 그는 즉시 답을 내놓지 못하고 머뭇대는 스스로를 깨달을 수 있었을테다. 자신을 무섭게 내려다보는 시선을 맞닥트렸을 때, 꺼질듯한 목소리로 외로움을 호소하는 걸 들었을때, 가로등 불빛이 아른대는 옆 얼굴이 부드러운 미소를 짓고 있었을 때, 에그시는 명백히 그에게 마음을 빼앗기고 말았던 것이다.

 

역시나 엉망이 된 자금사정 덕분에 에그시는 숍라이트에 들러 15개에 3달러짜리 빵을 한 통을 샀다. 이걸로 일주일 버텨야돼, 같은 소리를 속으로 중얼거리며 집으로 향한다. 마음 같아서는 빵과 함께 먹을 햄이랑 치즈도 사고 싶었지만 그건 꿈속에서 만나기로 한다. 그리고 따로 빼둔 돈을 들고 1층의 주인집에 들러 부족금액을 건네고 집으로 돌아왔다.

빵을 렌지에 덥히고 꺼낸다. 우유는 이제 컵 한잔 분량정도밖에 남지 않았기 때문에 에그시는 그것을 딱 절반만 따랐다. 조촐한 저녁 식탁이 완성되고, 자리에 앉으려는데 노크 소리가 들렸다. 올 사람이 없는데? 주인 아저씬가? 슬리퍼를 질질 끌며 낡은 문을 벌컥 열었다. 그리고 청년은 배고파서 환상 같은걸 보는게 아닌지 생각했다.

화려한 장미 꽃다발을 들고 서 있는 해리 하트 같은 게 왜 내 집 앞에 있는거야. 역시 한 끼에 빵 하나는 너무 적지. 두 개 먹자. 아무래도 공복이 정신에 나쁜 영향을 미치는 것 같다.

"안녕, 에그시."

신기루에서 목소리가 들렸다. 잘생긴 얼굴이 청년의 넋나간 표정을 보고는 부드럽게 이야기했다.

"저녁 시간에 온 모양이구나."

꽃다발에서 진한 장미향이 느껴진다. 3D에서 4D로 장면 전환이 된 순간, 에그시는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"교수님? 해리?!"

두 박자 늦는 반응에 중년의 신사는 재밌다는 듯 웃었다. 저렇게 웃는 얼굴을 본 적이 없었기 때문에 에그시는 다시 자신이 모르는 새 마약에 중독 된 건 아닌지 멍청한 생각을 해야했다.

"본가에서 제임스의 사고 소식을 듣고 꽃을 보낸 모양이야. 근데 병원 안에 식물 반입이 금지되어서 내 집으로 배달왔지 뭐니. 생각해보니 내가 받을게 아닌것 같아서 말이다."

그리곤 꽃을 내밀었다.

남자의 진남색 수트가 등 아래 은은히 빛나고, 당당히 딛고 선 긴 다리와, 바지 주머니 안 쪽에 들어간 왼손과, 은은히 풍겨나오는 향수 향기가 에그시를 어지럽게 만들었다. 해리의 흐뭇한 미소가 마치 꿈 같았다. 저렇게 웃을 수 있는 사람이었나. 교단에서 헤밍웨이와 브로드스키를 논했을 땐 까만 뿔테 너머 날카로운 시선을 던지던 냉막한 남자였는데.

손을 뻗어 꽃을 받는다. 생각보다 묵직했다. 에그시는 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 몰라 입을 뻐끔거리다가 급히 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

"들어오실래요?"

긴장으로 목소리가 튀었다. 민망한 미소로 부끄러움을 감춘다. 해리 하트는 얼어붙은 가엾은 제자를 보곤 자비롭게도 '고맙구나' 하고 인사하고 안 쪽으로 긴 다리를 놀렸다. 좁고 깔끔하지 못한 곳이라 거절할거라 생각했던 청년은 패닉이 되었다.

역시나 키 큰 남자가 들어서자 집이 꽉 찬 것처럼 느껴졌다. 에그시는 손바닥만한 공간을 가만히 둘러보고 있는 해리 하트를 흘끔거리며 주방에서 급히 찻잔을 꺼내기 시작했다.

"에그시. 식사중이었니?"  
"아, 네. 괜찮아요! 근데 차 뭘로 하실래요? 커피랑 홍차있는데..."

달그락 거리며 컵받침을 챙기는데 해리가 다가왔다.

"내가 좀 늦은 모양이구나. 실은 시간도 시간이라 함께 저녁 먹으면 어떨까 생각하고 온건데."

두 손을 등 뒤로 맞잡은 남자가 정중히 질문한다.

"시간이 괜찮다면 함께 갈 수 있을까."

와인 빛깔 넥타이가 맵시있게 묶인 목에 자꾸 시선이 가는 걸 참으며 청년은 급히 고개를 끄덕였다.

"물론이죠! 와우, 저야 고맙죠."  
"그럼 겉옷 챙기거라. 바람이 많이 불거든."

에그시는 해리가 저렇게 자주 미소짓는 남자인 줄 모르고 있었다. 강의 시간에는 늘상 진지하고 무거운 이야기를 늘어놓았고, 학생들이 개인적으로 접근해도 얇은 입술을 딱 다문 채 응시하는지라 불편하다, 내지는 무섭다의 인상이 강했으니까. 그런데 지금의 해리 하트는 마치 다른 사람 같았다. 이야기를 건네며 따뜻한 시선을 건넨다. 미소 지을때 얼굴에 패이는 주름이 숨막히게 매력적이었다. 그제서야 에그시는 왜 대학의 여학생들이 해리 하트를 왕자님이라고 부르는지 깊이 이해했다. 차갑고, 건조한 남자의 어디가 좋다고 그가 지나가면 꺅꺅거리고 발을 동동 구르는지 납득할 수 없었지만 지금은 몹시 공감했다. 이젠 자신도 할 수 있을 것 같았다. 해리의 차가 지나가면 넋놓은 얼굴로 검은 메르세데스의 꽁무니를 바라보는 바보 같은 짓 말이다.

빵을 다시 팩 안에 집어넣고 겉옷을 챙겨입은 에그시가 장갑을 들고 나오자 해리는 출구를 열고 문 밖에 서서 기다려주었다. 몸에 배인 정중한 매너가 청년의 눈에 자꾸 밟혔다. 왜 자꾸 사람 두근거리게 하는거야 망할 해리 하트. 속으로 앓으며 남자를 따라 계단을 내려간다. 앞에 선 신사의 넓은 어깨를 보며 저기 얼굴 묻으면 완전 포근하겠네- 같은 생각을 하고 있는데 낮은 목소리가 들렸다.

"못보던 장갑이구나."  
"네?"

1층의 작은 출구를 열어 몸을 비켜세우며 해리가 이야기했다.

"그 가죽장갑 말이다. 못 봤던건데."  
"아, 이거..."

에그시가 머리를 긁적였다.

"제임스한테 받은거예요."

신사의 어딘지 모르게 서늘한 시선이 그것에 닿고, 바깥으로 향한다.

"그렇구나."

눈 쌓인 바깥으로 나간다. 도로에 주차해 둔 차를 향해 걷는 남자의 뒷모습은 이 허름한 아파트와 전혀 어울리지 않았다. 마치 자신과 해리같다. 처음부터 어울리지 않는 한쌍. 왕자님은 그래서 왕자님이고, 어울리는 공주님은 따로 있는 법이지. 왕자님과 이루어지는 건 행인 21번 쯤 되는 자신같은 남자가 아닐테니까.


	4. Chapter 4

\- 제임스는 어디서 처음 만났지?  
\- 전철역이요.  
\- 전철역?

멋진 레스토랑에 걸린 샹들리에 불빛이 해리의 모습을 빛나게 한다. 실제로 여러 사람이 해리를 돌아봤다. 남자의 완벽한 외양과 귀족적인 풍모는 타인의 시선을 끌기 충분했다.

\- 역이라니 재밌구나. 그럼 아침에 만났다는 뜻인가?  
\- 네, 그랬죠.  
\- 제임스는 매그니피션트 마일에 살아서 굳이 그걸 탈 이유가 없었을텐데... 집에는 가봤고?  
\- 아하하... 그게...

까만 뿔테너머 갈색 눈동자가 날카롭게 에그시를 훑고, 대답하지 못하자 시선을 내리깔고 질문했다.

\- 너무 개인적인 질문이었구나. 미안하다. 약혼까지 했는데 당연히 가봤겠지.  
\- ...못가봤는데요.

눈썹이 모아졌다. 신사는 뭐라고 표현해야 좋을지 모를 기이한 시선을 에그시에게 던졌다. 그것은 추궁하는 것 같기도 했고, 사실을 알아내기 위해 내부를 살피는 것 같기도 했다. 그리곤 접시위로 그것을 떨구었다.

\- 그렇구나.

어딘지 차가운 남자의 태도에 입을 다물고 있자, 그가 나즉히 말을 걸어왔다.

\- 내일 제임스 문병가지?

마치 당연하다는 듯 질문해 에그시는 단번에 고개를 끄덕이는 수 밖에 없었다.

\- 몇 시쯤 갈까? 너만 괜찮다면 내일 저녁도 함께 하면 좋겠는데.

에그시의 눈이 즉시 생기를 띄었다. 청년은 눈을 깜빡이며 일정을 계산했고, 재빨리 대답한다.

\- 5시쯤? 어때요?  
\- 5시. 좋아. 병원앞에서 만나자.

그리곤 신사는 눈가를 접어 매력적으로 웃어보였다.

 

  
4시 30분이었다. 에그시는 추위에 덜덜 떨며 병원 벽에 등을 기대어 서 있었다. 5시쯤 도착했으면 좋았겠지만 너무 흥분한 나머지 미친듯이 씻고, 머리를 감고, 좋은 향기가 나길 바라며 비누를 사용하고, 면도하고, 가방을 끌어안은채 달려나온 결과였다.

빌어먹을. 그래도 좋아죽겠네.

온 몸으로 한기가 스며든다. 낡은 자켓은 바람을 효과적으로 막아주지 못했다. 에그시는 푸엣취! 하고 재채기하곤 콧물이 흐르는 걸 훌쩍였다. 장갑 덕분에 손 끝이 곱는건 어떻게든 무마했다 치더라도 추운건 방법이 없었다. 이럴땐 제임스가 겉옷 사준다고 할 때 따라 갈 걸 그랬나, 하는 생각이 들기도 한다. 하지만 이내 접는다. 그런건 에그시의 성미완 맞지 않았다. 받으면 반드시 돌려줘야했고, 빚지며 사는건 질색이었다. 그리곤 이내 가방속에 챙겨온 작은 상자를 생각하며 미소지었다. 늦은 크리스마스 선물이다. 해리를 위한. 값싼 물건이지만 그가 받고 미소지어 주었으면 하고 생각한다.

어깨를 부르르 떨며 시계를 본다. 45분. 조금만 더 기다리면 돼. 병원 안으로 들어가도 좋겠지만 그랬다가 괜히 해리를 바깥에 세워둘까 걱정이었다. 젠장 휴대폰 번호 교환 할 걸. 오늘 한 번 말해봐야지. 그리고 에그시는 흠칫했다.

세상에 지금 나 뭐라고 했냐.  
해리 하트의 휴대 전화 번호를 받고 싶다고? 그의 웃는 얼굴이 보고 싶다고?  
오 갓.

냉정하고 재수없는 남자라고 생각하던게 고작 3일 전 이었다. 맙소사 뻐킹 해리 하트! 대체 나한테 무슨 짓을 한거야?!

 

 

5시 5분 전. 도로에 검은 메르세데스가 나타났다. 차에서 나온 남자는 진회색 코트를 입고 있었다. 그 수려한 모습에 방금 전 뻐킹 해리 하트를 외쳤던 생각은 찬 바람과 함께 날아갔다.

"에그시."

길게 불어온 바람이 남자의 코트 자락을 멋지게 펄럭였다. 아, 바람도 사람 차별하네. 누군 찬물 끼얹듯 불고, 누군 영화 주인공처럼 만들어주고. 청년의 앞으로 가볍게 다가온 남자가 환하게 웃는다.

"추웠지?"

씩 웃는 청년의 얼굴은 원래 희었지만 오늘 따라 묘하게 푸른 기색을 띄는 것에 해리는 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"잠깐."

큰 손이 뺨을 가볍게 쓸었다. 거의 돌처럼 굳은 에그시가 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨고 해리를 올려다봤다. 남자는 당황한 청년의 표정 따위 안중에도 없다는 듯 인상을 구기고는 손목을 붙들고 안으로 들어가 인적이 드문 복도에서 멈췄다.

"얼마나 서 있었던 거냐. 왜 온 몸이 얼음장이지?"  
"아니, 그게,"

제대로 말도 꺼내기 전에 커다랗고 따뜻한 손이 에그시의 양 뺨을 꾹 눌렀다.

"냉장고에 들어갔다 나온 것 같군. 한 30분 서 있던거니?"

기막히게 맞추네.  
초록색 눈동자가 불퉁하니 올려다본다. 해리는 눈을 꾹 감았다가 열었다.

"정말 미안하다. 바깥에서 만날 약속을 하는게 아니었는데."  
"괜찮아요."

라고 태연히 이야기하고 싶었지만 꽁꽁 언 덕분에 목소리가 이상하게 튀어나왔다. 어깨도 부르르 떨렸다. 왕자님의 눈가가 아프게 구겨진다. 그는 잠깐 청년을 내려다보곤, 결심한 듯 얇은 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 그리곤 촉감이 좋은 코트 단추를 풀기 시작했다.

"불편하겠지만 1분만 있자."

불길한 예감에 몸을 뒤로 물린다.

"아뇨. 아닌데요, 해리?!"

말투는 정중한 주제에 잡아 당기는 손길은 거칠어서 에그시는 깜짝 놀랐다. 딱딱하게 굳은 채 남자의 품 안에 안긴 청년이 날뛰었다.

"으악, 해리! 난 뻐킹 괜찮다구요!"  
"너 이럴줄 알았다만, 부끄러워도 1분만 참아라. 온 몸이 얼어있다고. 독감 걸리면 어쩌려고 그래?"  
"괜찮아요, 진짜 XX 괜찮다니까요!"  
"말이 안 통하는 군."

쯧, 하고 혀를 차더니 예상못한 강한 힘으로 에그시를 꽉 눌렀다. 큰 손이 뒷덜미를 감싼다. 순식간에 얌전해진 청년은 온 몸으로 스며드는 목소리에 등줄기에 한기가 지나가는 걸 느꼈다.

"1분 길지 않아. 널 바깥에 세워둔 미안함 때문이고. 여긴 사람도 없으니 민망할것도 없잖아."  
"...그래도."

목소리가 웅얼댄다. 윗쪽에서 짧은 웃음소리가 들렸다. 그제서야 에그시는 남자가 정중해 보이는 것은 단면일 뿐이고 의외로 짖궃은데가 있을지도 모른다고 생각했다.

"잠깐만 있자. 잠깐이야. 세상에, 온 몸이 얼음장이구나."

긴장을 풀라는 듯 코트 위로 손을 도닥이기 시작했다. 에그시는 귀까지 덮은 코트 속에서 가만히 숨을 내쉬었다. 따뜻했다. 해리의 향기가 직접적으로 느껴졌다. 얇은 셔츠 너머 가슴 근육이 닿아 오싹해진다. 안돼. 느끼지마. 빌어먹을. 그랬다간 난 평생 이 남자 못 만난다고! 하면서 필사적으로 신경을 다른데로 돌리려 애쓴다.

"그래서 정말 30분 동안 서 있었던게냐?"  
"뭐... 네."  
"들어가있지 그랬어. 오늘 어제보다 5도 더 떨어진 건 알고 있었고?"  
"...어쩐지 더럽게 춥더라고요."

다시 어깨를 부르르 떤다. 해리가 에그시의 상체를 가만히 안았다.

"다음엔 연락해주마. 괜찮으면 휴대전화 번호를 줄 수 있을까."

에그시가 몸을 떼어냈다. 자신을 내려다보는 갈색 눈동자가 가까이에 있었다. 키스하면 어떤 기분일까. 입술 얇던데 매끄러울까? 입 안으로 혀를 넣으면 오싹하겠지? 충분히 어른이라 키스 같은 건 능숙할지도 몰라. 아, 해리 눈동자가 크구나. 속눈썹도 길어. 색이 예쁘다. 따뜻한 색이야. 평소엔 차갑다고 생각했었는데 저렇게 깊은 색을 하고 있었구나. 향기 좋네. 무슨 향수 쓰지? 이런 어른의 향기 기분 좋아. 처음엔 부끄러웠는데 조금만 더 안겨있으면 좋겠다.

"에그시?"  
"네? 네?!"

번뜩 정신을 차려 에그시는 어깨를 굳혔다. 해리가 왼쪽 입술 끝을 올렸다.

"휴대전화 번호를 교환해도 될 지 물어봤단다."  
"어... 당연히 되죠!"

반사적으로 대답한다. 에그시는 자신이 해리의 팔을 꾹 잡고 있는걸 모르고 있었다. 해리의 커다란 손이 허리 위에 있는 것도. 그래서 남자가 떨어져 나갔을 때, 기분이 나쁠 정도로 허전해져 버린 이유를 전혀 이해하지 못했다.

 

두 사람은 제임스를 면회하고 나란히 나왔다. 레스토랑은 이미 예약되어 있었고, 두 사람은 호텔 꼭대기에 자리한 멋진 곳에 앉아 야경을 보며 앉아 있었다.

"확실히 런던에서 보는 야경이랑은 다르구나."  
"그러게요. 과연 미국이예요. 실은 존 핸콕에서 한 번 보고 싶었는데 비싸서 갈 엄두가 안나더라구요."  
"이 뷰와 비슷해. 저 쪽은 미시간호가 있어서 온통 검은색이지."

지평선까지 길게 이어지는 빛의 선이 지면을 화려하게 수놓고 있다.

"괜찮으면 다음에 함께 존 핸콕으로 가자. 윌리스 타워도 좋고."

에그시는 해리의 갈색 눈동자를 기쁘게 바라보고 고개를 끄덕였다.

"네 덕분에 즐거운 연말을 보내고 있구나. 한편으로는 미안하고. 친구들도 만나야 할텐데."  
"그런거 안해요. 애들은 다 집으로 내려갔고. 연말은 알바의 계절이구요."  
"나 때문에 알바 못하는 건 아니고?"  
"자리가 있었는데 말이죠."

에그시는 크리스마스에 사고났던 일을 이야기했다.

"제임스 사고 나서 알바 엄청 늦고요. 휴대전화가 제임스한테 있어서 가게에 전화도 못하고... 덕분에 일이 안 들어와요."

청년은 재밌다는 듯 웃는다.

"뭐, 당분간은 망했어요. 식비도. 생활비도."  
"내가 도와줄게 있을까?"  
"학점 잘 주세요, 교수님."

에그시가 윙크했다.

"네 점수는 잘 나올거다. 답안이 훌륭했어."  
"아, 살았다. 정말 살았어요."

뜨겁고 부드러운 스테이크를 입 안에 넣던 에그시가 문득 생각나 질문했다.

"근데 크리스마스 파티는 하셨어요?"

중년의 교수는 어깨를 으쓱하며 고개를 저었다.

"그럼 저랑 파티하실래요? 저도 못했거든요. 트리 만들어보고 싶었는데 시간 없었고. 이래서는 연말 같지도 않아요."  
"트리라... 그럼 내 집으로 오겠니? 대충 만들어둔게 있는데, 네가 더 꾸며주면 좋겠구나."  
"왓, 그래도 돼요?"  
"물론이지."

그리고 눈가를 접어 웃는다. 매력적인 신사를 바라보며 에그시는 남자가 다른 사람 앞에서 저렇게 웃지 말았으면, 하고 생각했다.


	5. Chapter 5

해리의 집은 한적한 곳에 놓여있었다. 아름다운 2층 집들이 모인 고급스러운 동네의 어귀에 서서 에그시는 이런 세상도 있구나- 하고 생각했다. 주소를 확인해 도착한 곳은 정류장에서 멀지 않은 곳으로 집까지 들어가는 긴 산책로 양 옆에 멋진 바위와 나무들이 조화롭게 놓여있었다.

"해리?"

벨을 누르고 이름을 부르자 가벼운 발소리와 함께 묵직한 나무문이 활짝 열렸다. 회색 바지에 흰 셔츠, 아이보리색 가디건을 맵시있게 입은 중년의 교수는 에그시를 내려다보며 부드럽게 웃었다.

"오느라 힘들었지? 춥진 않고?"  
"괜찮아요. 정류장에서 멀지 않아서 아직 동태가 되진 않았거든요."

이 동네 멋지네요. 딱 봐도 부자들만 사는 곳 같아요. 솔직한 감상을 늘어놓으며 집 안으로 들어간다. 전체적으로 나무로 마감된 집은 자유로운 형태의 세련된 곳이었는데, 거실로 들어가자 2미터는 됨직한 큰 전나무가 놓여있었다. 그 옆에는 장식물들이 들어있는 작은 상자들이 켜켜히 쌓여있다. 아마도 해리가 말한 '대충 만들어 둔 트리'일테다.

"와, 완전 멋져요. 이거 진짜 나무예요?"  
"물론이지."

단박에 트리곁으로 달려가는 청년을 흐뭇하게 바라보며 해리도 발걸음을 옮겼다.

"향기 좋다. 장식 덜 했네요?"  
"그러게 말이다. 이런덴 서툴러서."  
"제가 할게요!"

가방을 옆에 내려놓으며 전투적으로 이야기하는 청년에게 해리는 미소지으며 이야기했다.

"잘 부탁한다, 에그시."

작은 의자를 가져다 놓고 꼭대기부터 반짝이는 끈을 걸기 시작한다. 해리는 잠시 그 모습을 보다 주방으로 들어갔다. 따뜻하게 덥혀진 빵을 꺼내놓고 잘 구워진 칠면조, 유명 베이커리에서 공수해온 한정판 노엘, 달콤한 샴페인과 매끄러운 감촉이 일품인 레드 와인을 챙겨 올렸다.

"냄새 완전 좋은데요?"

거실쪽에서 에그시가 큰 소리로 말했다.

"배고픈가 보구나."  
"집 한채도 먹을 수 있을 것 같아요."

청년 특유의 화법은 해리를 자주 웃게 만들었다. 에그시는 자유로웠다. 젊은이만이 지닌 싱그러움에 더해 마치 밤하늘에 폭죽이 터지는 것 같은 화려한 아름다움이 있다. 해리는 종종 그걸 어떻게 표현하면 좋을까. 하고 고민했지만 마땅한 대상은 떠오르지 않았다.

긴 대리석 테이블 한가운데 올려진 촛대에 불을 붙힌다. 위에 차려진 음식은 족히 5-6인분은 됨직한 양이었지만 많다고 생각하지 않았다. 에그시가 뭘 좋아하는지 모른다. 그는 완벽한 파티를 준비하고 싶었다. 해리는 거실에 틀어둔 오디오에서 자신이 골라둔 재즈 판이 재생되고 있는 걸 확인했다. 시선을 오른쪽으로 기울이자 나뭇가지에 오너먼트를 다 달고 남은 끈을 주렁주렁 걸고 있는 에그시가 보였다.

"맙소사, 벌써 다 했어?"  
"별거 없는걸요. 그냥 걸면 그만이고."

내뱉은 말이 재밌었는지 청년은 쿡쿡거리며 웃었다. 그리곤 해리에서 손을 흔들며 말을 이었다.

"그나저나 잘 왔어요. 이리와서 저기 별 좀 집어줄래요?"

해리는 쌓인 상자 곁으로 다가가 큰 별을 들어 에그시에게 건넸다. 청년은 팔을 위로 뻗었다. 의자가 트리의 끝에 놓여있었던지라 위태롭게 다리가 흔들렸다. 해리는 급히 곁으로 다가가 허리에 팔을 감고 반대편 손을 꽉 잡았다.

"어우, 고마워요. 넘어질 것 같았어요."

몸을 기울이는 것에 팔에 힘을 준다. 에그시에게선 은은한 비누향이 나고 있었다. 자신의 체취를 가리는 강한 향수 향기에 익숙한 후각이 청년의 것에 반응한다. 좀 더 다가가면, 에그시를 끌어안으면, 그의 목덜미에 코를 묻으면 이 좋은 내음을 더 깊이 맡을 수 있을까.

"땡큐요. 드디어 트리 완성입니다!"

허리를 붙들고 있는 해리를 내려다보며 에그시가 환하게 웃었다. 청년은 그를 올려다보고 있는 갈색 눈동자가 평소완 다른 빛을 띄고 있는 걸 눈치채지 못하고 남자의 손을 잡은 채 바닥으로 뛰어내렸다. 그리곤 커다란 나무를 흐뭇하게 바라본다.

"이 나무 완전 사랑스럽네요."

 

이내 식탁으로 안내된 청년은 다 먹지도 못할 정도로 쌓인 음식들을 보고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 해리는 케이크와 칠면조를 먹기 좋게 썰어 에그시의 접시위에 올려주었다. 이런 진수성찬은 평생 본 적도 없는 청년은 엄청나게 행복한 얼굴로 식사를 시작했다. 대화는 계속 이어졌다. 학교에서의 이야기, 시험 이야기, 친구들 이야기- 반짝이는 촛불 건너 청년의 얼굴은 눈부시게 아름다웠다. 해리는 온전히 그에게 집중하여 이야기를 들었다.

식사 후 에그시는 거실에 놓인 가방에서 작은 상자를 들고왔다.

"늦었지만, 메리 크리스마스."

중년의 교수는 소중하게 그것을 받아들었다.

"정말 고맙구나. 잘 간직하마."

해리도 자리에서 일어나 낮은 테이블 위에 올려둔 파란 상자를 가져왔다.

"메리 크리스마스, 에그시."  
"와우. 이거 나 주는 거예요?"

해리는 물론이지. 하고 대답했고, 청년에게 이야기했다.

"풀어보렴. 마음에 들면 좋겠구나."  
"해리도요. 근데 그거 비싼거 아니니까 실망하면 안돼요."  
"그럴일은 절대 없을거야."

그리곤 윙크하는 것에 가슴이 설렌다. 에그시는 의자에 앉아 손끝을 놀려 포장지를 뜯었다. 역시나 제임스의 선물 상자를 뜯었을때의 기시감이 든다 했더니, 안에는 누가 봐도 알법한 유명 메이커의 그림이 떡하니 박혀있었다. 망할. 이럴줄 알았다니까.

"해리, 이거 너무 비싼거 아니예요?"  
"그것보단 네 마음에 드는지 아닌지가 더 중요해."

연한 푸른색의 상자를 연다. 안에는 푸른 체크무늬가 연하게 새겨진 부드러운 머플러가 들어있었다.

"와우... 멋진데요? 진짜 고마워요!"

해리는 청년의 앞으로 다가가 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그리곤 상자에서 머플러를 빼내어 에그시의 목에 직접 둘러주었다. 캐시미어 100%의 물건은 살갗에 직접 닿아도 따끔거리지 않았고, 기분 좋을 정도로 부드러웠다.

"목에서 잃는 열손실만 보존해도 훨씬 따뜻하다고 하더구나. 꼭 챙겨다녀."

올려다보는 갈색 눈동자가 너무 부드러워 심장 부근이 수런거린다. 해리는 앉은 자세 그대로 큰 손을 들어 셔츠 포켓에 꽂아둔 펜을 꺼내 보여줬다.

"고맙구나. 꼭 필요하던건데, 잘 쓰마."  
"좋은건 아니지만..."

쑥쓰러움에 어깨를 으쓱하는데 해리가 이야기한다.

"아니, 에그시. 내겐 최고의 선물이야. 소중히 간직하마."

 

샴페인과 와인을 나눠 마시다가 냉장고 속의 맥주까지 꺼내서 해치운 둘은 적당히 벌게진 얼굴로 마주보고 웃다가 일어섰다.

"벌써 11시네요. 망했네."  
"너무 늦지 않았니? 택시 불러줄까?"  
"어휴 택시는요 무슨. 근처에 집까지 한 방에 가는 버스가 있어요. 30분이면 가니까 걱정마요."  
"그래도 날이 추운데,"  
"술 마셨더니 더워서요. 진짜 괜찮아요 해리."

초록색 눈동자가 남자를 보고 씩 웃는다. 해리는 마지못해 고개를 주억거렸다.

겉옷을 챙겨입은 에그시가 낡은 점퍼위에 목도리를 둘러맸다. 가방을 어깨에 걸치고 전실로 향하자 해리가 발걸음을 빨리해 앞장섰다.

"오늘 정말 재밌었어요. 맛있는 음식 준비해줘서 고마워요. 그러고보니 전 한 게 하나도 없었네요. 먹기만 했지."  
"먹는 일도 어려운거지."  
"오, 그래요? 그렇담 그 어려운 일 자주 시켜주세요. 기꺼이 달려올테니까요."

해리를 보고 씩 웃으며 문을 향하는데, 순간 멈칫하고 자리에 선다.

"어라."

청년의 묘한 반응에 해리도 시선을 들었고, 오, 하고 짧게 신음하며 웃었다.

입구 앞에 걸린 겨우살이. kissing under the mistletoe. 마법같은 단어가 가슴속에 지나간다. 에그시의 앞에 서 있는 해리는 부드러운 미소를 띈 채 청년을 내려다봤다. 어떤 말도 꺼내지 않았지만 눈빛이 묻고 있었다. 에그시는 거절할 생각이 조금도 들지 않았기 때문에 아래로 향한 얼굴에 조심스레 다가갔다. 갈무리한 앞머리가 이마위로 떨어지고, 높은 콧대가 옆으로 기운다.

에그시는 점점 다가오는 갈색 눈동자에 온 정신을 빼앗기고 말았다. 속눈썹이 보였다. 마치 왕관처럼 드리워진 그것은 에그시에게 다가가면 다가갈수록 느리게 가라앉았고, 부드럽게 입술이 맞닿은 순간, 깊이 감겼다. 숨을 들이마신다. 심장이 널뛰기를 해대는 통에 에그시는 저도 모르게 해리의 셔츠를 붙들었다.

해리는 숨을 몰아쉬는 에그시를 배려하듯, 천천히 입술을 움직여 청년의 것을 더듬었다. 이런 식의 애타는 키스는 받아본 적이 없었다. 소중한 듯 부드럽게 표면을 스치지만, 갈증을 느끼도록 만드는 능숙함. 열이 오른다. 에그시는 흥분해 충혈된 눈을 열었다. 겨우살이 아래에서의 키스는 가볍게 맞닿는 것으로 충분하다는 상식 같은건 이미 저 멀리 사라진지 오래였다.

해리의 커다란 손이 허리를 바싹 끌어당긴다. 에그시는 입을 열었다. 안쪽의 내부를 핥고 싶었다. 남자의 얇은 입술을 혀로 쓸자 해리의 눈커풀이 열렸다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 모를 투명한 안구가 에그시의 정신에 침잠한다.

청년은 손을 뻗어 신사의 뺨을 부드럽게 쥐었다. 숨이 막혔다. 이 남자의 모든 것이 자신을 뒤덮었다. 호흡도, 심박도, 사고도 다 휩쓸어가 버렸다. 남자의 눈동자가 날카로워진 순간, 격렬한 입맞춤이 쏟아졌다. 에그시는 숨을 들이키며 해리의 가디건을 쥐었다. 청년의 얼굴을 세게 붙들어 당기며 남자의 혀가 끈적하게 내부를 핥는다.  
허덕인다. 마치 잡아먹을 것처럼 혀를 얽어오는 것은 이미 평범한 키스가 아니었다. 이대로면 바로 침대로 가도 이상하지 않았다. 벌써 하반신엔 반응이 오고 있었고, 에그시는 그의 중심에 자신을 부비고 싶어 죽을 것 같았다. 서로의 체액을 얽으며 고개를 반대편으로 튼다. 신사의 체취가 자극적이다. 젠장, 이제 나도 몰라. 허리가 녹을 것 같아. 열오른 시선을 남자에게 고정시키며 에그시는 갑갑한 겉옷을 벗으려 손을 들었다. 순간이었다.

Rrrrrrrrr

번개라도 맞은 양, 두 사람 다 몸을 떼어냈다. 어깨로 숨을 쉬며 해리는 혼란스러운 시선을 청년에게 고정시켰다. 다시 한 번 더 벨소리가 울렸다. 해리는 미간을 찌푸렸고, 입술을 꾹 문채 거실로 향했다.

"네, 해리 하트입니다."

에그시는 전실에 남아 숨을 진정시키고 있었다. 미쳤어. 나 완전 미쳤나봐. 대체 무슨 짓을 한거지? 설사 거짓말이라 하더라도 자신은 제임스의 약혼자였다. 약혼자의 사촌과 이런거 하면 안되는 사이인 것이다.

"네, 맞습니다만 무슨 일이십니까?"

잠깐 제대로 미쳤었나봐. 빌어먹을. 어쩌면 좋지.  
아직도 심장이 세게 뛰고 있었다. 청년은 손을 들어 가슴팍을 꾹 눌렀다.

"...언제..."

해리가 불편해하지 말아야 할텐데... 자신이야 어려서 앞뒤구분을 못했다 치더라도 그는 연상으로서 자제력이 부족했던 것에 대해 자책감을 느낄게 뻔했기 때문에 걱정이었다.

"...알겠습니다. 바로 가죠."

달칵. 하고 수화기를 내려놓는 소리가 들린다. 에그시는 불안한 표정을 숨기지 못한 채 물끄러미 거실로 향하는 문을 바라봤다. 남자는 나오지 않았다. 나쁜 일이라도 생겼나? 싶어 문가로 다가가려는데 무거운 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 이윽고 나타난 남자는 에그시와 시선을 맞추지 못한 채 바닥을 보고 있다가 어렵게 고개를 들었다. 그의 갈색 눈동자는 방황하듯 흔들리고 있었다.

"...에그시,"

말을 뗀 남자가 잠깐 입술을 꾹 문다. 그리곤 무거운 시선을 맞추며 이야기했다.

"방금 병원에서 전화가 왔다."

형용할 수 없을 정도로 복잡한 감정들이 소용돌이 치는 눈동자가, 안타깝게 에그시를 향한다.

"...제임스가 깨어났다고 하는구나."

 

  
차 안에서 두 사람은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 에그시는 에그시대로, 해리는 해리대로 생각이 복잡했던 탓이었다. 병원 주차장에 차를 세우고, 나와서 계단을 통해 걸어 올라갈때까지 한마디도 나누지 못한채 움직였다.

ICU 근처에 도착하자 해리의 발걸음이 느려졌다. 에그시가 시선을 돌려 남자를 바라보자, 그는 입술을 가만히 물고는 성큼성큼 병실 안으로 들어가버렸다.

두 사람을 확인한 의사가 빠른 걸음으로 들어왔다.

"오셨군요."

그리곤 제임스의 곁으로 다가가 그에게 부드럽게 말을 걸었다.

"미스터 하트? 제임스씨? 가족분들이 오셨습니다."

말소리에 깨어난 남자가 느리게 시선을 들었다. 그리곤 희미하게 웃는다.

"해리 하트."  
"제임스. 좀 어때."  
"하하, 머리가 소금에 절여진 기분이야."

이야기하다가 해리의 곁에 선 청년을 발견한다. 제임스는 인상을 찌푸리곤 기막하다는 듯 웃었다.

"맙소사. 내가 지금 환상을 보는겐가? 자네 옆에 있는 사람이 에그시 언윈 맞아?"  
"저, 제임스..."

에그시가 말을 꺼냈는데 해리가 끼어들었다.

"그래. 자네 약혼자 에그시 언윈군이 맞네."

세 사람 다 잠시 침묵한다. 그것엔 제임스의 얼빠진 표정이 한몫했다. 그는 해리를 보고 에그시를 보고 의사를 보다 하, 하고 헛웃음을 지었다.

"에그시가 내 뭐라고?"

이번엔 해리가 인상을 찌푸린다.

"뭘 묻고 싶은거지?"  
"뭐라고 했어? 에그시가 내 약혼자라고?"  
"당연한 소릴 반복하게 하지마."  
"이봐, 해리. 농담하지 마. 에그시 표정 좀 봐. 허옇게 질려있잖아?"

침묵하던 의사가 조심스레 나섰다.

"아무래도... 환자분께 부분 기억상실 증상이 있는 것 같군요."  
"뭐라구요?!?!"

눈에 띄게 당황한 제임스에게 의사가 차분히 대답했다.

"괜찮습니다. 환자분 같은 경우 종종 나타나는 증상이니까요. 시간이 지나면 기억이 되돌아오는 경우도 있고, 안된다면 다시 되짚어주면 되죠."

 

해리는 버스로 돌아가려는 에그시를 잡았다. 데려다주겠다는 이야기에 거절하려 했지만, 일단 지금 상황을 정리해야한다는 압박감에 어렵게 고개를 끄덕였다.

차 안은 이 곳에 올때처럼 조용했다. 주차장을 빠져나가 큰 도로변으로 나올때까지 해리 하트는 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 말 없이 지시등을 켜고 핸들을 꺾을 뿐이었다.

넓은 도로로 나와 천천히 가속하며 남자가 조용히 입을 열었다.

"아까 일은... 정말 미,"  
"사과하지 마세요."

해리의 말을 에그시가 딱 잘라버렸다. 사과받으면, 해리 하트의 입에서 아까 키스해서 미안하다는 말을 들으면 그때의 모든 것을 부정당하는 기분이 들 것 같았다. 청년은 유리창 건너편을 응시하며 천천히 말을 이었다.

"아까 일은 본의가 아니었던거 알아요. 그냥 분위기에 휩쓸린거지. 당신 실수가 아니예요."

에그시는 몇 번 눈을 깜빡거리곤, 가라앉은 음성으로 말했다.

"그러니까 그냥 잊어요. 살다보면 실수할 때도 있는 거잖아요."

그리곤 시선을 돌려 남자를 향해 씁쓸하게 웃어보였다.


	6. Chapter 6

ICU에 들어가니 자리에서 짐을 정리하는 제임스가 있었다. 링거는 뽑혀있었고, 막 샤워를 했는지 머리카락은 젖어있다.

"제임스?"  
"오, 에그시. 내 사랑스러운 약혼자로군. 들어와."

젠장. 에그시는 인상을 찌푸린 채 남자한테 다가갔다. 제임스는 휴지통 안에 일회용 컵과 칫솔을 던져넣었다.

"그래서 내 소지품을 안 받고 그냥 여기 뒀단 이야길 들었는데 말이지, 미래의 신부님?"  
"제임스. 그 이야기때문에 왔는데요. 일단 그 빌어먹을 약혼자니 신부님이니 소리 좀 집어치워줄래요?"  
"화났네."

어깨를 으쓱하곤 침대위에 앉는다.

"자. 말해봐. 무슨 일때문에 그렇게 털을 곤두세우고 있는건지."

에그시는 불안하게 시선을 여기저기 던지며 말을 잇지 못했다.

"음... 그러니까-"

부끄러운 것도 한순간이다. 어차피 제임스에겐 제대로 설명하려고 했었잖아? 지금 바로잡지 못하면 엉망진창이 되어버릴테다. 에그시는 힘겹게 결심하고 입을 열었다.

"먼저 사과할게요. 미안해요. 약혼자 이야긴 죄다 거짓말이예요. 당신이 혼수상태였던 동안 당신 겉옷에 있는 휴대전화를 받을 방법이 없어서 그렇게 이야기했던 거예요. 근데..."

제임스의 올리브 색 눈동자는 차분히 에그시를 향하고 있다.

"...그러니까, 타이밍이 빌어먹게 안 맞아서 그때 해리가 나타난거구요. 그 일만 아니었음 전 제 전화기를 챙겨들고 바로 여길 떠났을거예요. 그리고 친구로서 문병왔겠죠. 이 뻐킹한 헤프닝도 없었을거구요."

겨우 모두 털어놨는데 남자는 별 반응이 없었다. 그저 에그시를 가만히 응시할뿐이다.

"...제임스?"  
"그래서?"  
"네?"

그는 손을 들어 우아하게 머리를 쓸어 올리고 침대위의 작은 노트를 상자속에 던져 넣었다.

"미안하지만 난 지금 네 말이 더 거짓말 같은데."  
"아니,"

속이 터질 것 같아 에그시는 남자의 앞으로 다가가 다시 설명했다.

"그게 아니라구요. 그냥 제가 잘못해서 헛소문이 돈 것 뿐이예요."  
"우리 약혼이? 그게 왜 헛소문이 되어야 하지?"

남자는 답지않게 서늘한 표정으로 질문했고, 대답하지 못하자 입술 한 쪽을 끌어올렸다.

"의사 말대로 난 기억 안난다. 하지만 있던 사실을 되돌릴 생각은 없어."  
"그러니까, 제임스. 그게 사실이 아니라니까요?"  
"그래, 그럼 네 말대로 다 거짓이라고 하자. 그럼 이제부터 내가 뭘 어떻게 해야하지?"

날카로운 반응에 입을 다물었지만, 에그시는 어렵게 말을 꺼냈다.

"다시 원래대로 돌아가면 돼요. 그냥 아는 사이로. 그리고 해리에게 약혼은 사실이 아니었다고 말해주면... 아니, 그냥 파혼했다고 해줄 순 없나요?"  
"하,"

남자는 침대에 걸터앉아 실소했다.

"가지가지 하는구나, 에그시. 그럼 이렇게 대답해주지. 첫번째, 어차피 난 네게 청혼할 생각이었어. 그러니 좋은 기회는 버릴 생각이 없구나. 두번째, 해리에게 내가 왜 거짓말을 해야하지? 네가 시작한 거짓말 아니던가. 세번째."

제임스의 억양이 이렇게 냉막하고 딱딱한 줄 몰랐었다. 남자가 침대에서 일어나 성큼성큼 다가왔다. 서늘한 기에 눌려 뒷걸음질친다. 등에 유리벽이 닿고, 제임스의 팔 안쪽에 고립되었을 때, 그가 말을 이었다.

"난 약혼식을 기억하지 못하는게 상당히 약오르거든. 이틀 후 다시 식을 올릴거야. 준비해두는게 좋을거다, 에그시."

차갑게 내려다보는 눈이 다가오고, 에그시는 말 그대로 얼어붙었다. 남자의 향수 향기가 느껴진 순간, 청년은 남자의 품에 안겨 뜨거운 키스를 받고 있었다. 모든게 달랐다. 해리와는 너무 달랐다. 도톰한 입술이 표면을 훑고 안쪽으로 파고들었을 때, 에그시는 남자를 밀쳐내려 애썼지만, 단단히 그를 구속한 팔은 옴싹달싹도 하지 않았다. 허덕인다. 숨이 막혀 바닥에 주저앉으려 하는데 남자가 떨어져나갔다.

"아, 해리. 사다줘서 고마워."

반사적으로 시선을 돌렸다. ICU입구에는 얼음처럼 차가운 시선을 던지는 해리 하트가 서 있었다.

 

  
에그시는 침대위에 쪼그리고 앉아 한참동안 휴대전화를 보고 있었다. 화면에는 수백번은 반복해서 읽어서 외울 지경인 해리와의 문자 메시지가 띄워져 있었다.

\- 해리, 오늘 맛있는 식사 사준거 정말 고마워요.

\- 별말을. 나와 시간 보내줘서 고맙구나.

\- 그런건 얼마든지 할 수 있어요!

\- 시간이 괜찮은 날 알려주렴. 존 핸콕 전망대 예약을 해둘테니.

\- 정말 가는거예요? 완전 좋다! 꼭 같이 가면 좋겠어요.

\- 그래, 그러면 좋겠구나.

\- 시간 늦었네요. 잘자요 해리. 좋은 꿈 꿔요.

\- 너도, 에그시. 좋은 꿈 꾸렴.

엇그제 주고받은 문자다. 처음 휴대전화 번호를 교환한 날, 레스토랑에서 식사를 하고 돌아와 보냈던 문자. 에그시는 시간이 너무 늦어 예의상 잘 자라고 했던 것을 엄청나게 후회하고 있었다. 귀찮아해도 좋으니 밤새도록 말 걸어볼걸. 더 이런저런 이야기를 나눠볼걸. 그래서 남겨둘 수 있는 기록을 조금이라도 더 모아볼걸.

ICU에서는 거의 도망쳐 나오다시피였다. 분노한 에그시가 남자의 배에 주먹을 먹였고, 제임스의 허리가 접히자 그제서야 환자복이 눈에 들어왔다. 보호자 앞에서 환자를 폭행한 꼴이 되어 급히 부축했지만 마주친 눈이 무서워 미안하다고 더듬거리다가 뛰어나왔다.

해리의 눈은 보지도 못했다.

키스 직후 마주쳤던 그 살벌한 시선이 뇌리에서 떨어지지 않았다. 마치 불륜을 들킨 배우자 같은 심정이랄까. 하지만 이상하지. 대외적으로 나는 제임스의 약혼잔데 왜 이런 기분이어야 하는 걸까.

제임스에게 주려고 챙겨놨던 선물 상자는 어디에 떨궜는지 보이지도 않았다. 이젠 모르겠다. 정말 아무것도 모르겠다.

저녁나절 휴대전화에 도착한 제임스의 문자엔 '1/1 오후 7시. 페닌슐라 #1702' 라고 적혀있었다.

1/1이면 이틀후다. 새해의 시작을 약혼식으로 하게 생겼다. 사실 싫으면 싫다고 딱 잘라 말할수도 있었다. 하지만 해리 하트가 있었다. 아이러니 하게도 지금 제임스와 에그시 사이에 걸린 약혼자라는 이름의 족쇄를 쥐고 있는건 그 남자였다. 해리가 없었다면 제임스의 협박따위 코웃음치고 넘겼겠지만 에그시는 해리와 어렵게 쌓은 신뢰가 속절없이 무너지는게 두려웠다. 그가 자신을 경멸하는게 두려웠다. 그가 자신을 미워하게 되는게 두려웠다.

지친 시선을 들자 작은 창문 앞에 꽂아둔 장미 꽃다발이 보였다. 은은한 향기가 가까운 침대까지 퍼지고 있었다. 저 꽃을 받은건 불과 3일 전이었다. 그제서야 에그시는 낮게 탄식을 내뱉었다.

해리 하트. 대체 내게 무슨짓을 한 거예요?  
고작 5일만에 사람을 이렇게 뒤흔들어 놓다니.

진남색 수트를 멋지게 입은 남자가 꽃다발을 내밀던 날을 떠올린다.

\- 시간이 괜찮다면 함께 갈 수 있을까.

어디든 따라갈 수 있을 것 같은 기분이었다. 그곳이 멋진 레스토랑이던, 맥도날드던. 설사 미시건호 앞에서 칼바람을 맞으며 아이스크림을 먹으러 가자고 했어도, 자신은 기쁘게 따라나설 수 있을것이었다.

에그시는 갑자기 소리없는 웃음을 터트렸다. 머리를 벽에 기대고 웃기 시작했다. 사고와 함께 쏟아진 일들은 자신이 어떤 상태인지 객관적으로 파악하지 못하도록 만들었다. 설마, 아니겠지. 하고 생각하고 넘긴 것이다. 하지만 그게 아니었다.

입가에서 미소가 허물어지고, 초록 눈동자가 지친 듯 벽을 응시했다. 이젠 도망간다고 해도 소용없었다. 너무 늦었지만 인정할 건 인정해야했다.

자신은  
해리 하트를 사랑하고 있었다.

 

 

다음날 오후. 에그시는 창 밖을 보며 한숨쉬었다. 밤새 눈이 죽어라 쌓여있었다. 게다가 이젠 병원에 갈 수도 없다. 제임스는 퇴원했으니까.

\- 제임스, 약혼식 건으로 할 이야기가 있어요.

\- 내일 이야기하자. 지금 바빠.

\- 말했잖아요. 제발 이 빌어먹을 일 좀 그만두면 안돼요?

\- 할 말 있으면 식에 와서 이야기해. 도망갈 생각은 하지 말고. 여러 사람이 널 기다리고 있을테니까.

은근히 빗댄 '여러 사람'안에는 분명 해리 하트도 포함될 것이다. 에그시는 오전에 주고 받았던 문자를 보며 머리를 싸쥐었다.

차라리 해리한테 바로 이야기하는 건 어떨까. 사실대로 고백하고, 원래는 자신이 그의 약혼자가 아니었다고 설명한다면. 그리고 크리스마스가 막 지났던 새벽, ICU 안에서 제임스에게 독백하던 해리의 목소리가 떠올랐다. 그 절절한 이야기를 듣고 나서도 에그시는 사실을 고하지 못했었다. 두려웠기 때문이었다.

자신은 정말 바보같은 놈이었다.

그 자리에서 실토했어야 했는데. 사실은 약혼자 따위 아니라고. 휴대전화와 수첩 이야기를 하고 자금 사정에 대해 충분히 설명했다면 해리는 이해해줬을 것이다. 그는 그렇게 속좁은 남자가 아니었다. 어른스러웠고, 이해심 깊은 성인 남성이다. 하지만, 해리의 괴로운 사정을 뻔히 들어놓고도 이기적인 에그시 언윈은 사실을 바로잡으려 하지 않았다. 했다는 생각이 제임스였다. 제임스가 일어나면 그가 바로 잡아주겠지. 제임스가 말해주겠지. 자신은 마치 5살짜리 아이처럼 그 남자의 뒤에 숨어 편하게 일이 해결되길 바라고 있었던 것이다.

모두  
자신이 만든 일이었다.

에그시는 낡은 휴대전화를 가만히 쓰다듬었다. 이제 다 소용없었다. 저장해 둔 해리의 전화번호는 아무런 기능도 하지 못했다. 늦은 오전, 충동적으로 걸었던 전화는 '이 번호는 사용할 수 없는 번호입니다' 라는 안내 멘트에 속절없이 무너졌다. 남자가 어떤 이유로 번호를 변경했는지 100% 알수는 없지만, 중요한 건 그는 자신에게 변경된 번호를 알려주지 않았고, 알려주고 싶지 않아한다는 것이었다. 출구가 보이지 않았다. 온통 검고, 갑갑하고, 슬프다.

침대에 걸터앉은 에그시는 함참 그 자세 그대로 있었다. 그리곤 기운없이 생각한다. 일단 약혼식에 가자. 약혼은 말 그대로 약혼이지 결혼은 아니다. 뭐가되든 가서 자신이 저지른 일에 대한 보상을 하자. 그리고...

청년은 몸을 웅크린 채 눈을 꽉 감았다. 도저히 할 수 없을 것 같았다. 해리 하트에게 '미안해요, 나 당신에게 거짓말을 했어요' 라고는 정말 입이 찢어져도 말할 수 있을 것 같지 않았다. 자신을 기만했다는 생각에 그 부드러웠던 갈색 눈동자에 혐오와 모멸이 뒤섞이고, 자신을 벌레보듯 내려다볼 모습만 생각해도 숨이 쉬어지지 않을 지경이었다. 에그시는 힘없이 침대위에 누웠다. 좀 자자. 자버려서 다 잊자. 꿈 속이라면 그나마 편하겠지.

 

  
똑똑똑

"실례합니다."

망각의 바닷속에서 부유하던 피로한 사고는 떠오르지 못했다. 문을 두드리는 소리가 몇 번이나 더 이어지고 난 후에서야 청년은 무거운 눈커풀을 들어올렸다.

똑똑, 똑똑똑

"에그시."

번쩍 몸을 일으켰다. 환청? 어느새 어두컴컴해진 방안에서 에그시는 찌잉- 하고 울려오는 머리에 인상을 찌푸렸다.

똑똑똑

급히 몸을 일으킨다.

"네, 나가요."

막 잠에서 깨어 허스키하게 가라앉은 목소리가 새어나갔다. 청년은 구겨진 셔츠와 하의를 생각도 하지 못한 채 벌컥 문을 열었다. 놀랍게도 눈 앞엔 해리 하트가 서 있었다. 청년은 반가움에 활짝 웃으려 했지만 평소와는 다르게 무표정한 시선과 마주하고 천천히 입을 다물었다.

"잤나보구나. 미안하다, 방해해서."  
"아뇨..."  
"제임스에게 부탁받은거다. 눈이 너무 많이 와서 샵에서 배달이 안된다고 했다더군."

그리곤 커다란 상자를 내밀었다. 에그시는 얼떨결에 그것을 받아들었다.

"아마 들었겠지. 내일 오후 7시야. 그럼 호텔에서 보자."  
"저, 저기 해리."

바로 등을 돌려 계단을 내려가려던 남자가 멈춰선다. 회색 수트가 멋졌다. 매치한 감색 타이가 새련되게 매어져있었고, 흰 행커치프가 깔끔하게 꽂혀있다. 젠장, 이 남자는 늘상 멋졌다. 에그시는 눈을 마주하지 못하고 그의 바지자락을 보며 입술을 열었다, 닫았다 하고 있었다. 그를 잡을 마땅한 이유가 없던 탓이다. 그래서 생각나는 대로 던져버렸다.

"제임스가 왜 오지 않구요...?"

짧은 웃음소리. 그것에 배인 냉랭함에 에그시는 잠이 번쩍 깨는 걸 느꼈다.

"실망시켜 미안하구나. 제임스는 회사에 중요한 회의가 있어 오지 못했다."  
"아니, 그런 뜻이...!"

시선을 들어 남자를 마주한다. 해리는 미간을 찌푸리고 있었다.

"아녜요, 해리. 그런 뜻이 아니라, 당신이 너무 빨리 가려고 하니까,"  
"내가,"

눈커풀이 느리게 깜빡인다. 남자는 에그시를 가만히 내려다보다 말을 이었다.

"...여기 있을 이유는 없잖니."

차분히 가라앉은 목소리에 에그시는 아무말도 하지 못했다. 해리는 그런 청년을 바라보다 첨언했다.

"아, 다시 한 번 약혼 축하한다."

눈가와 콧대에 열이 올랐다. 에그시는 허탈한 표정의 남자가 그를 향해 힘 없이 미소짓고 계단을 내려가는 모습을 지켜봤다. 낡은 전구 불빛에도 아름답게 빛나는 수트와 잘 정리한 갈색 머리카락과, 커다란 손과, 어른스러운 향기. 가지 말아달라고, 제발 가지 말아 달라는 말은 마음속에서만. 겉으로 새어나오지 못했다. 죄인인 탓이다. 그가 자신을 원하지 않는 탓이다. 바뀐 번호조차 알려주기 싫을 정도로. 눈시울이 뜨거워져 에그시는 상자를 끌어안은 채 침대로 돌아왔다. 창문 넘어 검은 차로 향하는 남자의 뒷모습이 보였다. 일그러진 입술을 어거지로 펴며 속삭인다.

"...와줘서 고마워요, 해리..."

일렁이는 시선너머, 마지막으로 자신을 위해 와준 남자의 모습을 잊지 않기위해 필사적으로 그를 쫒으며 말을 이었다.

"...좋아했어요. 아주 많이. 감사할 정도로."


	7. Chapter 7

상자 속에 들어있던 것은 꽤 고가로 보이는 정장이었다. 셔츠나 바지 같은 기본적인 것은 어떻게 입었지만, 함께 들어있던 보타이와 일반 타이는 둘 다 낙제점이었다. 보타이는 일단 메는 법 자체를 알 수 없었고, 넥타이는 대여섯번이나 우스꽝스러운 매듭을 만들고 나서야 이 분야가 자신과는 거리가 멀다는 것을 깨달았다. 그래도 자리가 자리인지라 길이가 조금 안 맞아도 인터넷으로 본 대로 매듭 비슷한 것을 만들고 상의로 하단부를 가렸다.

그 꼴로 집 밖으로 나가는 건 더 고역이었는데, 청바지에 늘어진 셔츠를 입고 낡은 외투 한 벌로 덜덜 떨며 보내던 청년이 갑자기 수트를 입고 나와, 이웃들의 묘한 눈초리를 받아야했다. 에그시는 제발, 그냥 모른척해줘요 하고 속으로 빌며 버스 정류장으로 날듯 달렸다.

갖은 고생끝에 페닌슐라에 도착했다. 아이보리색 대리석으로 마감된 내부는 높은 천장과 직방형의 반복되는 패턴으로 우아하게 꾸며져 있었다. 그제서야 이 꿈같은 상황이 실감나기 시작했다. 약혼식이라는 평범한 단어가 현실이 되는 순간이었다.

직원의 안내로 17층으로 가는 엘리베이터에 오른 청년은 잠도 거의 자지 못하며 한 생각을 다시 되짚고, 되짚으며 서 있었다. 모든 건 자신의 잘못이었다. 더 이상의 피해는 늘릴 수 없다. 설사 모든게 망가진다고 하더라도, 이걸 방치해서 얻는 결과보단 나을것이다.

 

1702\. 금색의 플레이트 위에 박힌 숫자를 가만히 노려본다. 에그시는 주먹을 쥐었다. 안 쪽에서 나즈막한 말소리가 들렸다. 두어번 깊이 심호흡한 젊은이는 가만히 문을 두드렸다. 안쪽의 소음이 끊어지고 문이 열렸다. 진푸른색 수트를 입은 제임스가 그를 내려다보곤 희미하게 웃는다.

"잘 왔다, 에그시."

안 쪽으로 안내하며 이어지는 목소리는 원래의 제임스로 돌아와있었다. 밝고 가벼운 톤이 넓고 아늑한 방 안으로 이어진다.

"주인공이 오셨어. 에그시가 얼마나 멋지게 하고 왔는지 보면 놀랄거야."

등에서 식은땀이 흐르는 것 같다. 까만 대리석이 깔린 현관을 지나니 방이 몇개나 있었다. 제임스는 익숙하게 대각선 방향으로 들어선다. 시카고의 멋진 야경을 배경으로 아이보리색 소파가 우아하게 놓인 거실엔 해리 하트와 이름 모를 왠 남자가 서 있었다. 둘 다 완벽한 수트 차림이었다. 심장이 쪼그라드는 기분이다.

"인사해. 여긴, 물론 알겠지만 내 사촌 해리 하트."

날렵한 진남색 수트를 차려입은 남자는 평소와 달리 지쳐보였는데, 에그시와 눈이 마주치자 씁쓸하게 웃어보였다.

"좋아보이는구나. 축하한다."

커다란 손이 다가온다. 아마 이게 마지막일테다. 해리의 손을 잡아보는 마지막 기회. 에그시는 가만히 그의 손 안에 자신을 맡겼다. 큰 손안에 온전히 푹 감싸이는 기분은 이루 말할 수 없이 좋았지만, 이게 마지막일거라 생각하자 울적해졌다. 그리고 그걸 채 깨닫기도 전에 남자의 손을 자신을 놓아버렸다. 따뜻한 체온이 떨어져나가고 피부에 닿아오는 서늘한 공기. 청년은 눈커풀을 몇 번 깜빡이다 남자의 곁에 선 사람에게 애써 시선을 돌렸다.

"여긴 내 직장 동료. 알라스테어 매킨토시."

갈색 시선이 마주친다. 무표정한 남자는 에그시를 마치 관찰하듯 바라봤고, 그림으로 그린 것처럼 우아하게 손을 뻗었다.

"축하하네."  
"반갑습니다, 매킨토시씨."

그리곤 서늘한 손을 맞잡아온다. 에그시는 그것에서 묘한 불편함을 느꼈다. 알라스테어라는 남자는 매우 정중하고 격식있는 태도를 취하고 있었지만, 무언가가 있었다. 콕 집어서 표현할 수는 없었지만. 그리고는 이내 한탄한다. 이 자리엔 온통 불편한 사람들뿐이구나. 본인이 불편하거나, 내가 불편하거나. 제임스는 그런 에그시의 속을 아는지 모르는지 테이블 위에 멋지게 세팅된 샴페인을 땄다.

"가볍게 한 잔씩 하지. 식사는 곧 준비될거야."

남자는 창가에 서 있던 알라스테어에게 한 잔을 건네고 이어 해리에게도 주었다. 에그시는 화려하지만 마치 숨통을 조여오는 것 같은 이 곳에서 식사까지 할 마음은 조금도 없었기 때문에 머뭇대며 앞에 섰다. 식사를 세팅해줄 사람들이 오기 전에 끝내는 것이 좋을 것 같아서였다.

"너도 한 잔 하렴. 이건 도수가 높지 않으니까,"  
"저기, 제임스."

딱딱하게 표정을 굳힌 채 정자세로 선 청년을 돌아본 남자는 눈썹을 으쓱였다.

"제임스하고, 그리고 여기 계신 분들께 할 이야기가 있어요."

초록색 눈동자가 제임스와 곁에 선 그의 직장동료를 지나 해리 하트에게 가 멈춰섰다. 에그시는 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이곤 힘없이 웃었다. 이제 저 남자와의 모든 접점은 사라지는 거다. 미안해요. 미안했어요 해리.

"일단 사과드립니다. 정말 죄송해요."

차분하게 말을 꺼낸 에그시는 묘한 시선으로 자신을 응시하는 제임스를 바라봤다.

"모처럼 다들 귀한 시간을 내주신건데, 다 망쳐버리게 되었어요. 일단 처음부터 설명드릴게요."

손바닥에 땀이 배여 에그시는 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다.

"크리스마스 아침, 아르바이트를 위해 역에 나갔다가 우연히 제임스를 만났어요. 그러던 와중 제임스의 휴대전화 전원이 다운되어 제 전화기를 빌려줬고, 통화중 필요해서 수첩과 펜도 빌려줬죠. 그리곤 모두가 아는 그 사고가 난 거예요. 제임스는 싸우던 와중 제 소지품을 겉옷 안주머니에 넣었는데 그대로 응급실로 실려갔어요. 전 제임스의 지인이었고 현장 목격자였기 때문에 참고인 신분으로 동행했습니다. 문제는 그 다음이었는데..."

에그시는 축축한 손바닥을 서로 꾹 누르며 말을 이었다.

"병원에 도착해 아르바이트에 늦는다는 연락을 하려했지만 전화가 없었죠. 가족이 아니면 소지품을 줄 수 없다는 안내를 받고 생각해낸게..."

어금니를 꽉 문다. 에그시는 회색 카펫을 내려다보며 어렵게 입술을 열었다.

"...그의 약혼자라는 이야기를... 해서 물건만 받는거였어요. 수첩 안에는 비상금도 약간 있었는데 당장 다음날 낼 집세도 없는 상황이라 급했거든요. 근데 간호사가 불러서 갔더니 물건은 안주고 제임스의 병실로 안내해줘버렸고, 거기 있다가 해리를 만나버렸어요. 그때부터 꼬인거예요..."

아무런 반응이 없어 에그시는 조심스레 시선을 들었다. 제임스는 도저히 이해할 수 없었지만 기묘한 미소를 띄고 있었고, 해리는 절망이 섞인 안타까운 시선으로 자신을 응시하고 있었다.

어떻게... 왜 말하지 않았어.

소리없이 그의 입술이 움직인다. 에그시는 애타게 남자를 바라보며 느리게 고개를 저었다. 뭐라 더 어떻게 말해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다.

"정말... 미안합니다. 죄송해요. 저는 제임스의 약혼자가 아니고, 그런적도 없어요. 제겐 과분한 사람이죠. 미안해요 제임스."

알라스테어가 손을 들어 이마를 짚었다. 제임스가 그의 어깨를 감싼다. 팔 안에 감싸인 남자는 낮은 목소리로 무어라 이야기하기 시작했다. 제임스가 온통 그에게 신경이 쏠려있는 것을 확인한 에그시는, 이제 퇴장할 시간이라는 걸 깨달았다. 해리를 한 번 더 보고 싶었지만 낯이 없었다. 청년은 아랫 입술을 윗니로 꾹 물고는 힘없이 등을 돌려 현관으로 향했다. 거실에서 해리의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"제임스, 에그시가..."  
"좀 부탁해."

짧은 대꾸에 즉시 구두소리가 울렸다. 에그시는 급히 문에 손을 뻗었다. 해리의 얼굴을 보면, 그가 자신을 비난하면, 질렸다는 표정을 지으면 정말 아무것도 할 수 없을 것 같았다. 벌컥 문을 잡아 여는데 팔을 붙들렸다. 에그시는 손을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다. 아무것도 보고싶지 않았던 탓이다. 그리고 무언가에, 꽉 안겼다. 청년은 얼떨떨한 기분으로 눈을 열었다. 눈 앞에 가득 찬 진남색의 섬세한 원단. 자신은 해리의 단단한 가슴에 안겨있었다.

"왜, 왜 말하지 않았니."

목울대를 울린다. 그를 상처입혔는데도, 그를 기만했는데도 자신을 안아주는 것에 눈시울이 뜨거워졌다.

"...그럴 수 없었어요."

끔찍했던 시간들이 되살아난다. 이제 모든게 틀렸다고. 다신 볼 수 없을거라고 되뇌였던 것들이 남자의 따뜻한 체온에 부드럽게 녹아 없어진다.

"미안했어요. 솔직하게 말할 걸 하고 얼마나 후회했는지 몰라요..."  
"그럼 이젠 정직하게 말해줄 수 있겠니?"

커다란 손이 에그시의 턱을 들어올렸다. 충혈된 시선이 갈색 눈동자를 마주했다.

"말해보렴, 에그시. 날 어떻게 생각하는지."

숨을 집어삼킨다. 혼란스러워하는 올리브색 안구가 흔들렸다.

"겨우살이 밑에서 한 키스가 뭘 의미했는지."

따뜻한 손 끝이 청년의 뺨을 부드럽게 쓰다듬는다.

"널 만날때마다 왜 모든 것이 새롭게 느껴지는지."

온 몸이 저릿해졌다. 이건 완벽한 고백이었다. 에그시는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 해리를 올려다봤고, 머릿속에 떠오른 단어를 내뱉었다.

"좋아하고 있어요."

내려다보는 남자를 바라보다 시선을 움직였다. 긴 속눈썹과 오똑한 콧날, 그 아래 자리한 얇은 입술을 본 순간 충동적으로 그것에 자신을 맞대었다. 심장이 크게 뛰어올랐다. 에그시는 손을 뻗어 남자의 얼굴을 잡고 고개를 기울였다. 혀로 해리의 입술을 핥으며 말을 이었다.

"뭐라고 표현하면 좋을지 모르겠지만, 난 당신을 위해서라면 뭐든 할 수 있을 것 같아요. 정말 뭐든지..."

해리의 손이 에그시의 어깨를 꽉 잡았다. 그 아릿한 통증마저 황홀하게 느껴졌다면 중증이겠지. 신사의 뜨거운 체온이 매끄러운 직물을 통해 느리게 건너오고 있었다. 에그시는 옅게 헐떡였다.

"고맙지만 도발은 하지 말거라. 나도 힘들단다."

말과는 다르게 커다란 손은 에그시의 가슴으로 미끄러지듯 올라와서 그것을 세게 쥐었고 남은 한 손은 허리를 바싹 끌어당겼다. 얇은 입술 너머 넘어온 뜨거운 살덩어리가 거침없이 침입해 에그시를 휩쓸어갔다. 허덕인다. 청년은 해리의 팔 안에 갇혀 허리부터 녹아가는 아찔한 감각에 공격당했다. 그의 사고는 순식간에 크리스마스 파티를 했던 날로 건너뛰었다. 공기중에 떠도는 향기로운 음식 내음과 전나무의 청량한 향기. 해리가 입은 가디건의 부드러움. 그리고 남자의 격렬한 입맞춤. 뇌는 녹진녹진해져 이대로라면 그에게 자신을 줘도 괜찮다는데까지 생각이 미쳤다. 차라리 해리가 날 안아줬으면. 이 우스꽝스러운 겉옷을 벗겨주고 내 피부에 순흔을 남겨줬으면. 남자의 가슴을 훑고, 매끈한 허리를 쓰다듬고, 잘 정돈된 머리칼을 헝클어주고 싶었다. 다정하지만 순식간에 얼음처럼 차가워지는 시선이 온전히 자신만을 향한다면, 얇은 입술에서 짧고 급한 호흡이 쏟아진다면, 해리의 이마에서 땀이 떨어져 자신의 몸 위로 흘러내린다면. 신사의 한숨이 목덜미에 흩어진 순간, 그의 몸이 떨어져나갔다.

"...에그시, 일단 나가자꾸나."

꿈속에 있다가 무자비하게 끌려나왔다. 에그시는 열이 올라 몽롱한 시선을 해리에게 던졌다. 신사가 얼굴을 가까이 접근시켜 낮게 이야기했다.

"두 사람만 있게 해줘야할게다. 할 말이 많겠지."

무슨 소린지 몰라 얼굴위에 물음표가 드리워졌지만 해리는 말없이 에그시의 손을 잡아 바깥으로 나왔다. 잔뜩 느끼다 내던져지자 애가 달아 청년은 억울한 표정으로 해리를 올려다봤다.

"우리 여기... 그러니까 방 잡지 않을래요? 어, 너무 비싸면,"  
"에그시."

해리는 불이 들어와있는 엘리베이터 호출 버튼을 노려보다 가만히 시선을 맞췄다.

"일단 차로 가자. 그리고..."

얇은 입술이 열렸다가 다물린다. 땡, 하는 청량한 소리와 함께 문이 열렸다. 해리는 에그시를 에스코트해 안으로 들어갔다. 조용한 박스 안에서 중년의 교수가 말을 이었다.

"내가 널 얼마나 소중히 여기고 있는지 알아줬으면 좋겠구나."  
"알아요, 해리. 당연히 알죠."

지하에 도착하자 열린 문 너머로 성큼성큼 걸어나간다. 눈에 익은 검은 차가 보였다. 해리의 메르세데스다.  
두 사람이 자리한 좁은 공간엔 이내 침묵이 가라앉았다. 청년은 애가 탔다. 모처럼 서로 고백하고 진도 빼려는데 뭐가 문제일까.

"해리, 난 정말 괜찮은데요."

조용히 핸들을 바라보다 에그시를 바라본 교수는 부드럽게 미소지었다. 그리곤 얼굴을 가까이 해 입술을 맞추었다. 마치 달래는 것 같은 접촉.

"중간정도는 어떻겠니."  
"네?"

버튼을 눌러 엔진을 켠 남자는 천천히 차를 출발시켰다.

"넌 이제 22살이고, 난 50살을 넘겼단다. 서로의 속도가 다르지. 넌 아주 빠르고, 난 느리단다. 내 속도에 맞추라고 요구하지는 않으마. 다만 이 말은 해주고 싶구나."

희미한 미소를 머금은 남자가 교단에서 사용하는 말투로 짧은 구절을 읊었다.

"지나치게 단 꿀은 달기 때문에 쉽게 싫증나고, 맛을 보면 입맛을 버린다. 그러니까 사랑은 적당하게. 그래야 오래가는 법이지."  
"맙소사. 로미오와 줄리엣."

에그시가 이마를 짚었다.

"널 오랫동안 놔주고 싶지 않아. 네가 가겠다고 하면 널 강제로 잡아두게 될까 겁날 정도지."  
"그럴일은 없어요."  
"에그시."

장담하는 청년에서 해리가 희미하게 웃으며 말을 이었다.

"네겐 뜬구름 잡는 소리처럼 들리겠지만. 다들 그래. 그 나이땐, 그렇게 빠른 사랑을 하지. 빨리 불타오르고, 빨리 식고. 영원할 것 같았던 맹새도 몇 년이지나면, 혹은 불과 몇 개월 만으로도 차가워질 수 있단다."

방향 지시등을 켜며 해리가 에그시를 보고 미소지었다.

"이번 만큼은 날 믿어도 좋아. 난 느긋이 사랑해보고 싶구나."

까만 뿔테너머 건너온 시선은 이제껏 보아온 무엇보다도 달콤해서, 에그시는 반사적으로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
긴 팔이 뻗어나와 손을 쥔다. 따뜻하고 커다란 그것은 마치 에그시를 포근하게 덥혀주려는 듯 그를 온전히 감쌌다.

"아직 방학도 남았고, 새 학기가 되면 학교에서 연애도 해볼 수 있겠군. 나만 기대되는거니?"

그제서야 에그시는 따뜻한 봄날 해리와 함께 교정을 걷고 있는 모습을 상상하고 너무 기쁜 나머지 활짝 웃었다.

"오 갓. 아뇨! 완전 기대되는데요!"

 

이 헤프닝이 완전히 정리된 것은 그로부터 5일 후였다. 해리의 집으로 온 제임스는 기쁘지만 어딘지 비틀린 미소를 지으며 위스키를 마시고 있었다.

"몇 년간 대시했는지 몰라. 아예 목석 그 자체였지. 너도 기억하겠지만 그 비오는 날 사귀지 않겠냐고 물었던 건 알라스테어에게 대차게 차였던 다음날이었어."

해리는 말없이 찻잔을 기울였다. 기막힌 얼굴을 하고 있는 건 에그시 뿐이었다.

"그럼 약혼식은..."  
"일종의 무대였지. 사실 너도 그래. 내가 어거지로 '우리 약혼했다고 하니까 식에 나와라' 라고 하면 보통 그냥 나가니?"

그제서야 에그시는 아차 했다. 해리 생각을 하느라 거기까지 생각이 미치지 못한것이다.

"보통은 웃기지 말라고 하겠지. 상대가 나오라고 집요하게 요구하면 뭐하겠어. 안가면 그만인 것을. 하지만 넌 '그럼 약혼했다고 멋대로 생각하라'는 말을 절대로 하지 않았어. 그럼 나와의 사이가 아닌 다른 누군가와 이 약혼이 관련된 문제가 있다는 말이 되고, 나와 관련된 누군가는 해리 하트뿐이니 말 다 한거지. 둘 사이에 뭔가가 있다고 심증을 굳히게 된거야."  
"해리... 제임스 무슨일 해요?"  
"변호사란다."  
"변호...뭐요?"  
"참고로 네가 만난 알라스테어 매킨토시씨도 변호사. 둘은 같은 사무실에서 4년간 근무했지."  
"하,"

제임스는 소파에 등을 깊이 묻고 싱긋 웃었다.

"여튼 덕분에 알라스테어와 정식으로 약혼했어. 고맙구나. 그리고 그땐 심술부려서 미안했고."  
"아뇨 괜찮아요. 어차피 제가 시작한 일인데요 뭐."

에그시의 옆에 앉아있던 해리가 첨언했다.

"하지만 그때같은 심술은 그걸로 끝냈으면 좋겠군. 한 번 더 에그시를 괴롭히는 걸 보면 그땐 내가 응해줄테니."  
"도대체 에그시 너 무슨짓을 했니? 저런 해리 하트는 처음 보는걸."

어깨를 감싸오는 해리에게 기대며 에그시는 행복하게 웃었다. 그리고 따뜻한 남자의 체온에 의지해 그를 올려다본다. 남자의 갈색 눈동자가 청년을 향했다. 거의 동시에 심장께로부터 퍼지는 행복한 기분. 청년은 부드럽게 미소지으며 이야기했다.

"저도 모르겠어요. 손쓸틈도 없이 해리에게 반해버렸거든요."

녹색 눈동자가 부드럽게 휘어졌다. 일생의 연인을 만나게 된 행운에 감사하며 에그시는 그 마법같은 순간을 입에 올렸다.

"당신이 잠든 사이에요."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 외전의 여지를 일부러 남겼어요. 대학교 AU를 쓰고 싶었거든요! 술술 잘 써지면 좋겠습니다... //ㅅ// 완성되면 트윈지에 실릴지도 모르겠어요. :) 여기까지 함께 읽어주셔서 고맙습니다!


End file.
